Of Masters, Mentors, and Matrimony
by Anne1
Summary: (Actually 8 chapters) The sequel to "Nobody Likes You When You're 23" - in which dark magic, kidnapping, romance, and old acquaintances all become entangled.


__

Disclaimer: If you really have to read this to find out that I don't own anything but the plot, then where have you been?

~Chapter 1~

"Well, I think I'll go with the 'antique parchment' ones. They're very nice." Hermione said, flipping closed a sample book at Habadesheere's- a wizard's stationary shop in Mugwarp Alley. Despite its rather off-putting name, the small cobbled street was just the place to look for anything to do with anniversaries and weddings, and celebrations of all kinds.

"That's a wonderful choice, madam." The clerk behind the desk told her, putting the book back under the counter, "They'll make lovely invitations. May I ask how many you'll be needing?"

"Goodness!" Hermione thought for a moment, "We'll need at least two hundred. All of Ron's family, all of my family, Harry, all our friends and old teachers it'll be packed."

The clerk smiled and with a wave of his wand said "Accio invitations 20784, one case." A box came zooming out of the back room and Hermione jumped back as it landed on the counter in front of her.

"You take these," He said pushing them at her, "And fill them out and address them. Then, bring them back and we'll send them out for you- no charge." He gestured to a wall covered with owls of all shapes and sizes on perches. It reminded Hermione of the Hogsmeade post office. 

"Thanks, we'll do that. How much do I owe you?" 

"Nineteen galleons and three sickles." He said and she pulled out her purse.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for lunch with my maid of honor. Good bye!" She called as she backed up against the door and pushed it open while holding the case of invitations. She hurried two doors down from Habadasheere's to the Rainbow Owl, the sidewalk café where she was meeting Ginny for lunch. Hermione found her already seated at an outdoor table, perusing a menu and sipping a goblet of iced pumpkin juice, which was turning her lips, the same color as her hair. 

"Hey Gin. Sorry I'm late." Hermione said, plopping down in the chair across from her.

"No problem. I was a little late myself- What?" Hermione had stifled a giggle at the sight of Ginny's lips- they were really orange!

"Um, Ginny? What have you been drinking?"

"Huh?"

"Well, your lips" she trailed off with another giggle.

Ginny whipped out a compact mirror from her purse, "Oh damn! It's this stupid muggle lipstick. It makes my lips really susceptible to color changes, but it's cute, don't you think?"

"Well, if I could see it under the orange hue, I'm sure I would, but as it is you might want to stick to wizard cosmetics."

Ginny sighed, "You're probably right. I just saw it in a store in Paris the other day and thought, Why not?" She picked up her napkin and wiped off the lipstick, taking the orange along with it just in time, the waiter came to take their orders at that moment.

"There. Now, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Oh, there's a story." Hermione groaned, "It's two months away and today the first thing went right: the invitations."

"That's good." Said Ginny optimistically.

"Not when everything else has gone wrong, it isn't."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. We have to find somewhere big enough to hold all the guests- and there will be a lot of guests, believe me. The ideal location would be Penny and Percy's yard, but that's such an imposition on them, what with the new baby and all."

"You know, Hermione, I really don't think it would be. I was a little late because I was visiting Penny. You know Percy went back to work two weeks ago, and I think she misses adult company. She's going a little stir-crazy. It would be great for her to have something to organize- to occupy her time."

"You really think so?" Ginny nodded, "Okay, I'll mention it to her. How was little Noah?"

"Adorable as ever. He's such a good baby; barely cries at all. Of course Mum's still miffed about the name. Molly was named after her you know, and Claire after Penelope's mum. Devon was just a name they liked, but fortunately for them, mum liked it, too. This time they were less lucky. I don't see what's wrong with it. It's pretty cute- I think."

Hermione nodded, "Well, she'll get used to it. The premises aren't my only problem, either. I have you designing my dress- God bless you- but we've got to get you and the bridesmaids dresses. I'm not going to make you design all of them."

"You know I wouldn't mind-" Ginny began, as the waiter returned and set their food before them, but Hermione cut her off.

"I know you wouldn't mind because you're a sweet person, but you're also an internationally famous designer, who is very busy, whether you'll admit it or not."

"Okay, okay!" Ginny laughed, "Well that's what we're here for, right?"

"Yes. This afternoon I also have to ask Celestina Warbeck if she'll sing with a back-up group for the reception. She's a contributor to the _Prophet_, you know. I'm sure she'll agree- she's such a nice person. Then, tonight I have to go to about five different restaurants with you and Harry and Ron, when they get off work to decide who will cater it. Then I might actually get to go home and get some sleep. Of course, then I'll wake up and" 

"Stop! Stop!" Ginny cried, throwing up her hands and laughing, "I get the point: if I ever decide to get married, I'll elope."

Hermione grinned, "Exactly. Speaking of your love life, how's Harry?"

"Honestly? Confusing. We seem to click really well and get on perfectly. Most of the time he's wonderful, but then, every once in awhile, he shuts down, emotionally I mean." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I think Harry has almost two different personalities. I've seen him with girlfriends, and then I've seen him with Ron and I. With them, he's '_The_ Harry Potter'- the boy who lived- famous Auror and Quidditch player for England- hero _extrodinaire_; with us, he's just Harry. He keeps his emotions involved in the just Harry persona- it's easier for him not to get too emotionally involved with who he dates. He's been through a lot, and then there's less at stake when something goes wrong. You're different, though, because you were Ron's sister and Harry's friend before you were his girlfriend, so you've seen the real Harry, but now you're dating 'The Harry Potter'."

"Exactly. That pretty much sums it up, but what do I do?"

"Give him time. Be patient. Harry already knows you're different from the others; he just hasn't figured out how to deal with that yet. He will, though, eventually." Ginny nodded, scraping up her last bit of salad.

"Ready?" 

"Yeah." Hermione answered, scooping up one last spoonful of soup and leaving the waiter money for the bill and the tip. "I'll treat, since you're about to buy a dress for my wedding."

"Deal." Ginny said, smiling and picking up her purse. "Let's go." And they headed over to Regina's Regal Robes for Special Occasions.

Once she had stepped inside, Hermione had trouble breathing. The air was heavily perfumed with potpourri that reminded her of Professor Trelawney's classroom at Hogwarts. Everywhere she looked was pink, with flowers.

"I definitely prefer Madame Malkin's." Ginny nodded.

"Yes, but you don't get this lovely aroma there." She replied, wrinkling her nose, "What is that 'eau de Divination'?" Hermione laughed as a tall, thin woman, with purpleish-red hair swanned over to them.

"Hello, dahlings!" she said in an over exaggerated accent. "I am Regina Ratcliffe. Welcome to my emporium."

Emporium? Hermione thought. What planet does this woman live on? "Er, Hello. I called and made an appointment. I'm Hermione Granger, it's under Granger/Weasley wedding I believe."

"Yes, of course! Weasley? The groom isn't related to Ms. Virginia Weasley of 'Robes by Virginia' is he? I simply adore her work!"

"Actually, he's my brother." Ginny said, sticking out her hand, "Virginia Weasley. Pleased to meet you Ms. Ratcliffe."

The woman looked like she was about to faint from excitement, "Oh my! Could you sign my guestbook, please? And we've got to take a picture." She shoved a Polaroid camera into Hermione's hands and rushed around the counter, wrapping her arm around a horrified looking Ginny's shoulders. After Hermione had dutifully taken the picture and was examining her handiwork- the tiny Ginny seemed to be putting up a great deal of resistance to being hugged by Regina Ratcliffe- Ginny found herself with a gaudy peacock feather quill in her hand, signing the woman's guestbook. After that ordeal, they finally got to go back and look at dresses. Hermione's bridesmaids were going to be Ginny as maid of honor, her muggle cousin Lila, and Delia Smith, a member of Ron's M.L.E.S. squad who Hermione had gotten close to in the months following their capture of the would-be-deatheater Ariel Nott. Unfortunately they all had very different coloring. Ginny, with her long red hair, brown eyes, and creamy skin dusted with freckles would be the hardest to match with the other two. Lila had short blond hair, cut into a pixy style, sky blue eyes, and clear, milky skin; and Delia, the most exotic of the three, came from the West Indies, with shoulder length, thick black hair, dark eyes, and honey colored skin. Hermione knew that finding a color dress that would suit them all might be impossible, but that's what she'd brought Ginny along for. What good were fashion designer/maid of honors if they weren't consultants as well? However, Ginny seemed to be in more of a joking than consulting mood. She popped up from behind a rack holding quite possibly the ugliest dress Hermione had ever seen. It was knee length, and orange with a fitted bodice and skirt, the waist accented by a double ruffle around the midriff. The sleeves were short and puffy, made of a synthetic gauzy material and the back was topped off by a huge, gaudy bow.

"How about this?" Ginny suggested, a mischievous smile on her face very reminiscent of her twin brothers. Hermione was about to make a comment about Ginny's taste in bridesmaids dresses being similar to ruffley janitor's uniforms, but Regina Ratcliffe flounced up, seeing Ginny holding the dress and said, "Oh, yes! That's one of my favorites!" The bemused look on Hermione's face was quickly replaced by one of horror, mirroring Ginny's own.

"Ummmm. I really don't think that's Lila's color." Hermione said, by way of a quick save, "Sorry Gin."

"Oh, it's no problem. I forget that I don't know all the bridesmaids, sometimes." Ginny said, hastily putting the dress back on the rack. Regina's face fell for a moment and then she perked up again, "Well, of course we have to make sure all of your bridesmaids look lovely, not just a few."

Hermione nodded vigorously, trying to lead the shop owner away from the rack with the orange dress on it. "Of course. I really like" She flailed her hand behind her and felt it connect with a plastic hanger and soft, silky material. 'Oh God, Ginny, if this is hideous I'll never forgive you!' She thought as she slowly brought the dress out between herself and Regina Ratcliffe. To her surprise and delight, Ginny came through. The garment that hung in front of her was of the palest yellow. The high empire waistline was accompanied without a neckline. It was cut straight under the arms and across the chest, held up by thin spaghetti straps. "This one!" she finished with real enthusiasm this time. Regina was nodding with approvement, and Ginny suddenly appeared behind her with a wink at Hermione that seemed to say 'Now maybe we'll make it out of here alive!'. Hermione grinned back at her and said, "We'll take three. A size two, a six, and an eight. Right Ginny?" Ginny bobbed her head enthusiastically. 

"Yes, and now we really must be going." She said in her most haughty, professional voice, which she usually reserved for snobby clients and difficult retailers. "You know, important people see, appointments to make" She trailed off with a pointed, almost conspiratorial look at Regina, that, though Ginny and Hermione both knew meant nothing, they also both realized that Regina would interpret it as camaraderie, and she did. 

"Well, of course dear. A famous designer like yourself must have numerous important appointments to see to" She was obviously fishing for information, as Hermione shoved the appropriate amount of galleons into her outstretched hand. Ginny tried to look pained and impressive at the same time.

"Yes," she nodded solemnly, "as soon as I leave here, I have to take my owl to have her talons trimmed. They're getting horrendously long." And trying not to burst out laughing at the shocked expression on Regina's face, she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out the door, where they both doubled over in hysterics. 

"Ginny! That was awful! What will she think of us now?"

"Well, certainly no less than we think of her- I don't think that's possible. Besides, since when do you care so much what people think of you? You never used to."

"II really don't know." Hermione said, truthfully, "I suppose it was after Ron and I broke up the last time. During that last fight we both said some pretty awful things, one of which being, 'I don't know what I ever saw in you- can't imagine why I ever liked you!'" 

"Oh, 'Mione." Ginny said sympathetically.

So, maybe I'm just way too sensitive, but it kind of stuck with me the whole time we were apart. I figured that if everyone else liked me, it'd cancel out what Ron, said; what he felt, what I felt."

"Oh, no. My idiot brother!" Ginny said heatedly.

"Well, I guess I just got used to sucking up to people and caring what they thought. The habit stuck."

"Ooooh! I'm gonna scream at Ron the next time I see him. Have you talked to him about this?" Hermione shook her head. "That is one habit we're going to break you of before the wedding. But you really should talk to Ron- I think he needs to know this." Hermione just shrugged.

"He didn't mean it. It was in the heat of the moment, and I said some stuff to him that was just as stupid."

"Yeah, but Ron's not nearly as sensitive as you are."

"Really? Most people see him as the sensitive one."

"Most people aren't me, and most people don't know you two as well as I do. In fact, the only person I can think of that does is Harry. Ron is more outwardly sensitive to the rest of the world- people like Malfoy are able to anger him really easily, but it never lasts long. You only let the people you really care about hurt you, but when they do, you carry the pain around like baggage. The only way you can fix this is to talk to him about it."

"You're probably right, but it's so hard." Hermione sighed. "I think you missed your calling as a wizard-therapist." 

Ginny laughed, "Oh, but if I'd gone into therapy you might be stuck with that horrible orange dress!" And they both dissolved into laughter again.

* * * 

"So, the big day's coming up, huh?" Delia Smith strolled into her boss, Ron Weasley's, office.

"Yeah, in just about two months, and Hermione's freaking out, but that's nothing compared to my mum. She's already asking us what names we're considering for kids! Like she doesn't have enough grandchildren already; she just got a new one! But that's another story, What's up Dee?" 

"Well I was just wondering if I should go buy a rattle for your wedding present" She grinned at him.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now, seriously, what is it?"

"I want to know what to get Hermione for her shower. It's in two weeks you know."

"Umm-hmm." Ron murmured, "You know, Dee. I'm no good at stuff like this. You might want to ask Ginny- she'd know."

"Yeah, but that's my other problem: I feel kind of left out. I mean, I'm really just a casual acquaintance of Hermione's, and I've only met Ginny once, and Lila not at all."

"You're not just a casual acquaintance of mine, or 'Mione's. You may not have known her long, but she'd never ask you to be in the wedding if she didn't want you there. As for Ginny- well, she's hardly ever in town long enough to be _met_, let alone to get to know her, but you'll love her; I do. Lila I've only met a few times myself: once at the train station when she came to pick up Hermione with her parents, Harry and I both met her then; once at our graduation, but only briefly because she left soon after the ceremony, and once at her older sister's wedding, where I was Hermione's date. She seems quite nice, though, and my father's absolutely thrilled that there's going to be a muggle in the wedding. Neither Percy or Bill had any muggle friends, and their wives are both purebloods, too, so Hermione will be the first muggle born in the family. Of, course, Dad would be even happier if I just married a muggle outright, but since I don't know any, he's quite pleased with Hermione. Why am I going on like this? I suggest you owl Ginny and ask her advice about the gift: she'll have some great idea, I'm sure."

"Who'll have a great idea about what?" A tall man with black hair and bright green eyes leaned casually in the door jam, observing Ron and Delia. "Hi. I don't believe we've met. Harry Potter." He said, sticking out his hand to Delia.

"I know, and no, we haven't. Delia Smith." She shook his hand and smiled slightly, because it didn't seem to have occurred to Harry Potter that he'd need no introduction. Ron, however, used to the variety of reactions Harry got, ignored this and said, "Harry might be able to help you, Dee." He turned to Harry, "Dee was just asking me what to get 'Mione for her shower. I referred her to Gin, but if you have any ideas?"

"Well, Harry stroked his chin in mock concentration, "how about a nice book? Her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ must be getting pretty worn out by now" Ron began to laugh, and Delia looked confused. 

"Inside joke." Harry explained between snickers. 

Delia just raised her eyebrows and said, "I think I'll ask Ginny. Not that you two haven't been _very_ helpful." She said sarcastically and headed out as the two men in the office began to laugh again.

"Don't think she liked me much." Harry observed, watching her go.

"Nah. I think you just surprised her. You know, not heroic enough."

"Well, I'll try harder next time. Maybe I could wear a cape with 'HP' on it. That'd be a nice touch." 

As they both chuckled again Ron asked, "So, why are you here, Harry? Surely not just to make bad jokes." Harry's face turned serious at the question. 

"No, I was actually wondering if you guys at M.L.E.S had gotten anything like this recently." He tossed a piece of parchment down on Ron's desk. "This is the second that's come to the Academy." He referred to the Auror's Academy- it housed all the offices of Aurors and all those in training. Ron's eyes widened as he unfolded the parchment and read the message that had been clipped and pasted on it:

****

Tell yourpRecious d_u_mbledore to watch Out. I will aven**ge my M**aster.

Ron looked up at Harry, his eyes wide with shock and confusion. Who could be threatening their old mentor and Professor?

~Chapter 2~

Later, on the same night that Hermione and Ron were supposed to meet Harry and Ginny to taste-test caterers for the wedding, Hermione decided it was time to take Ginny's advice, to talk with Ron about what she'd been avoiding and trying to forget for months. She got her chance when he arrived home to the flat they'd been sharing for the past six months or so, off of Diagon Alley. It was Ron's, and though Hermione still had her old flat in muggle London, she rarely used it for anything other than storage anymore. Ron looked a bit troubled when he came in, but that wasn't unusual. Hermione knew that being an enforcer came with certain emotional strains most other jobs didn't have- they had to see things most other people didn't. Harry had this at his job as an auror, as well, but while Harry usually couldn't talk about things from his work for confidentiality purposes, Ron usually simply didn't want to, so Hermione knew better than to ask what was troubling him, and he didn't volunteer the information. 

Instead she kissed him in greeting and said, "Ron, we need to talk."

He raised his eyebrows, but nodded and plopped down onto the couch, patting the seat next to him, "Okay. What's up?"

"Well, you know I met Ginny to look for bridesmaid dresses this afternoon, right?"

"Yeah" he said slowly, clearly not seeing where she was going. 

"Well, to make a long story short, the owner of the dress shop was a perfect idiot, and a big fan of Ginny's." Ron smiled, " So, before we left, she was babbling about how busy an important person like Ginny must be, and how many appointments she must have to get to, blah blah blah." His smile widened at Hermione's use of the muggle idiom, " Ginny said, with a perfectly straight face, something like, 'Oh yes, I have to go take my owl to have her talons trimmed, they're getting horrendously long.' And pulled me out of the shop before the poor woman could work out what she'd said." Ron laughed, "Once we were outside I scolded Ginny for toying with someone who obviously couldn't afford to lose many brain cells, and what must she think of us. She replied that I had never used to care what other people thought of me if I didn't respect them." She stopped for breath and Ron got the feeling that they'd finally reached the point of this 'talk'. "It got me thinking, when had I started caring so much? And then the answer hit me. It was when we broke up for the last time (ever, I hope). Specifically when you said, 

'I don't know what I ever saw in you- can't imagine why I ever liked you!'" Ron started to say something, but Hermione rushed on, like a train in danger of being derailed if it paused, "I guess what I'm saying is that I need to know that you don't feel that way anymore. Can you honestly tell me that?"

Ron looked down at her downcast eyes; sad, in a way, that she had to ask. Her took hold of her chin and tilted her head up to face him.

"Hermione, I can do one better than that- I _never_ felt that way. I was angry with you and words just came out of my mouth. Words to hurt you, not the truth. I didn't feel that way then, and I certainly don't feel that way now." He said firmly. She looked up at him, first doubtful, but then she started to smile.

"So I can make fun of all the idiot shop owners I want?" 

"Absolutely. To your heart's content." He said with a grin, "Now what time do we have to meet Harry and Gin?"

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! We're supposed to meet them at _Le Magician_ at 7:00, and it's already 6:20!"

Thirty-five hectic minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked into _Le Magician_ looking very breathless but none the worse for wear. He, after much prodding by Hermione, wearing slate gray dress robes, and she in robes of her favorite shade of periwinkle, designed by Ginny to replace the ones she'd worn to their first Yule Ball, long since outgrown. As the maitre-d was asking Ron if they had a reservation, Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny at a table in the candle-lit corner, waving to them. 

She pointed them out to the maitre-d, saying, "We're dining with friends tonight. They've already arrived." 

He nodded, picked up two menus, and led them to where Harry and Ginny were seated. Harry stood and kissed Hermione on the cheek, saying, "Hi, 'Mione. It's been almost two weeks. How are you?" and adding before she could reply, "I'd kiss you too, Ron, but it hasn't been nearly as long."

"Lucky for me." Ron shot back with a grin. They all laughed. The maitre-d frowned slightly, as though he didn't approve of such larking about in his restaurant, but didn't comment as he handed Hermione and Ron their menus. Harry and Ginny already had closed menus in front of their places, indicating that they'd already selected a dish and were ready to order.

"You two are unusually late." Harry observed as they perused the entrees, "What's up?"

"What else is new?" Hermione answered, brushing off the question, "I was late for lunch with Ginny today as well, and I decided to start a new trend: being fashionably late for dining with fashion designers." She gave Ginny a look however that clearly said, 'I'll tell you later'. "Seriously, though." She continued, "With all these wedding plans and preparations I don't know if I'm coming or going, half the time!" Their waiter, a plump, balding, Italian man, arrived then to take their orders.

"Make I take-a your order?" Ginny smiled at his heavy accent. He obviously wasn't as comfortable with English as he was with his native tongue.

"May I have the rosetti pasta with pesto sauce, please?" she replied, in fluent Italian. (I don't speak Italian, just French and English, so pretend that was in Italian.) The look of joy that flushed his round face was almost comical, and she stifled a laugh, saying, "Don't get your hopes up. They don't spend a third of their time in Milan." The man's face fell slightly, but he hid his disappointment well as the other three delivered their orders in perfect, fluent, boring English. After the waiter walked away, they began to chat about the wedding plans, the guest list, the bridesmaid dresses that Hermione and Ginny had bought that afternoon and life in general. After about twenty minutes, the waiter returned, carrying a large tray, laden with four plates. He set one before each of them, Ginny first, them Hermione, and then both of the guys. After he'd gone for the second time that evening, Ron looked over at his sister with a glint in his eye.

"Well, we know who he likes best, now, don't we?" He teased, grinning, and making Ginny blush. Harry and Hermione laughed as well.

"Oh be quiet. It's just because I can speak Italian, and you know it."

"Oh I don't know, Gin." Harry jumped in, "I think he might have a crush on you"

"You know, if we weren't in a fancy restaurant, I'd throw this roll at you!" she said, picking one up out of the breadbasket. "In fact, I think I will, as soon as we get out of here." She stuck it in her purse for safekeeping. 

At this moment, the maitre-d walked over to them, and Ginny hastily stuck her now pudgy handbag under her chair. 

"Mr. H. Potter?" He asked.

"Yes?" Harry answered.

"We just received a letter for you, by owl. It seemed rather urgent from the owl's behavior." He held out a folded piece of parchment and walked off. Harry unfolded the message and read it once quickly, reread it, and folded it back up, sticking it in an inside pocket of his robes.

"Bad news?" Hermione asked, looking at his now impassive face. 

"It's for work." He replied, "Unfortunately, I've got to go."

"I think you're just trying to escape the roll. How long?" Ginny asked, knowing the routine by now.

"Few days at the most. Don't worry, I won't miss the wedding or anything." He said with a smile. Hermione laughed.

"You'd better not! Well, good luck."

"Yes, Harry, have fun." Ron put in.

"No doubt." Harry replied.

"Be careful and have a safe trip." Ginny finished, kissing him good-bye.

"I will, and I'll see you all in a few days." He clapped Ron on the back, hugged Hermione, and kissed Ginny again, before striding out of the restaurant. Once he got out into the cool night's air he took out the message and read it again:

__

For: Auror H. Potter

From: the Academy

Message: We've received two more threats to D. You must go visit him and investigate, immediately. Report to the Academy for further instructions.

Still clutching the paper, Harry aparated to the Auror's Academy, showed his I.D to the guards and entered, heading to his boss's office.

He knocked lightly on the door, and upon hearing the words "Come in, Potter." He shoved it open, and saw Aurelia Quackenbush seated at her desk, looking at two pieces of parchment. 

"I was summoned?" He said.

"Yes, here they are, she held out one of the sheets to him. It looked something like this:

Dumbledore hurt mymaster. Now he must pay.

Harry looked up at Aurelia. "And the other?" She handed it to him and it was pieced together in much the same way, the message saying: "Hogwarts can't keep me out. It's only a matter of time. Tick-tock, tick-tock."

"Weird." Harry said. "I don't understand two things about this. First- why are they sending threats about Dumbledore to us?"

She looked up at him; "Your guess is as good as mine."

"And second, why Dumbledore? Most of Voldemort's old deatheaters come after me. It's like a hobby."

"Well, even though you did defeat Voldemort six years ago, Dumbledore had been leading quite a crusade against him since his first rise, over thirty years ago.

"You've got to go to Dumbledore and see what he thinks, whether he's been receiving threats, and make sure there's no one suspicious inside Hogwarts.

"You mean, besides Snape?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny. Get going, and send me reports every day."

"Okay." Harry said and disaparated. He materialized outside the towering gates of Hogwarts. Just in at the castle, caused him to be hit with a wave of nostalgia. He pushed open one of the gates and headed up the drive, past the forbidden forest. As he drew level with Hagrid's hut, something large and black began to bark at him and the door was thrown open. 

"Who's there?" Hagrid boomed loudly. Harry laughed, it felt as if he'd been a student, caught out of bed. 

"Hi, Hagrid! Hey Fang. It's just me, so put that longbow away." He replied as the light from Hagrid's lantern fell across his face.

"'Arry!" Hagrid sounded overjoyed to see him. "What brings yeh here? How's London? How's being an Auror? How're Ron and 'Ermione; how's Ginny?" He asked the questions in rapid succession, winking at the last one, making Harry laugh again. 

"They're all fine. I actually had to leave the last three at a restaurant to come here. It's for work. I've got to see Dumbledore."

"Well, what're yeh waiting for? Come on up to the castle. How're the plans for Ron and 'Ermione's wedding going?" 

"Quite well, I think." Harry answered and told Hagrid all about the wedding plans as they walked up to the front doors. Hagrid pulled open one of the massive doors and ushered Harry inside.

"It's just toward the end of dinner, so Dumbledore's probably in the Great Hall." He said as Harry looked around at the familiar Entrance Hall. A few students looked at him curiously as they trudged off to their common rooms. Harry followed Hagrid into the Great Hall, and looked up at the inky blue ceiling, dotted with the night sky's stars. He spotted the brightest one there, the dog star, Sirius, and smiled at the thought that he'd be seeing his godfather soon. As he looked at the house tables, he didn't recognize many of the students. A few of the oldest seemed familiar, as they would have been first years when Harry'd graduated, but he only recognized one of the younger ones. Apparently she spotted him, too, because a small, red blur shot across the Hall at him, from the direction of the Gryffindor table. Charlie Weasley's only child, Andrea, was a first year this year and for once, the only Weasley at Hogwarts.

"Uncle Harry!" She called as she ran into him and gave him a hug that knocked the wind out of him.

"Hi, Andy!" Harry laughed. "I'm here to see Professor Dumbledore. How's your first year going?"

"Oh it's great! I love all my classes, except potions." She wrinkled her nose and Harry laughed, "But my favorite so far is Astronomy. I love the stars," She pointed at the ceiling, "and Professor Sinistra is really nice." 

"That's great, Andy. I'd better go now, but I'll be in town for a couple of days, so I'll come see you again before I leave, alright?"

"Okay, Uncle Harry. We could go visit Uncle Fred and Uncle George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (WWW)!"

"Great! It's a date." Harry grinned and waved as Andy scurried back to her food and her friends, who still looked wide-eyed at the arrival of Harry Potter. Hagrid chuckled and lead Harry up to the staff table, where Harry saw many familiar faces and a few that he didn't recognize. He immediately saw Snape, who obviously recognized him as well, judging by the look of distaste that twisted his sallow face even more than usual. Harry's eyes traveled further down the table, spotting Sprout, Flitwick, a tall, black woman who must be the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and finally resting on McGonagall and Dumbledore, who were having such an engaging conversation, they hadn't yet noticed his arrival. Hagrid walked around the table and tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder. He looked up and Hagrid pointed to Harry. Dumbledore's eyes lit up.

"Harry! Welcome! What brings you here?"

"Well sir, it's about work, actually. I need to speak with you privately when you have a free moment. Hello, Professor McGonagall." He finished, smiling at his former teacher.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. How are you?"

"Just fine thanks. And you?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you."

"If you'll excuse me Minerva- Harry, if you'd like to come up to my office?" Dumbledore invited, standing up. 

"Thank you, sir." Harry answered, following him out of the Great Hall and through the twisting corridors until they were in front of the familiar gargoyle.

"Canary Cream." Dumbledore said, and it opened. Harry stifled a laugh. Once they were seated inside the office, Harry explained why he was there.

"So," He finished telling Dumbledore about the threats, "Have you been getting any threatening messages?"

"Well, Harry. As you of all people know, people in the spot light get all kinds of mail, from all kinds of people." Harry nodded, "I usually get some sort of threat about twice a week, "Do this or I'll", but I rarely take them too seriously. However, if they are contacting the Aurors, that could mean a number of things. It sounds like, from what you've told me, that there is only one person involved. I'll strengthen the wards on Hogwarts and add a few new protection spells. Hopefully that will do the trick. Have you done a tracking spell on the notes yet?"

"They're doing it now. I should find out the results tomorrow sometime."

"Very good. Now, on to happier topics, how are the wedding plans for Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger going?"

"Quite well. I think Hermione's starting to go out of her mind, what with everything she has to do, but as far as I know, everything is falling into place. She and Ginny picked out bridesmaid's dresses today; she picked up the invitations, so you should be getting one soon along with the entire staff; Celestina Warbeck has agreed to sing at the reception, and they're trying to decide on a caterer. It's chaotic, but they're both have the time of their lives." 

"That's wonderful." Dumbledore said, with that familiar twinkle in his eye. "Will you be staying at Hogwarts tonight, or have you made other arrangements?"

"No, thank you, but I'll stay with Sirius, I haven't seen him in a while. I'll come back tomorrow to help with the spells. I also have a date to go to Fred and George's joke shop with Andy." He grinned. Dumbledore returned the smile.

"Ah, yes. Young Miss Weasley. It's so quiet only having one of them here." They both laughed.

* * *

Harry walked along one of the residential roads in Hogsmeade a half an hour later, enjoying the quiet and calm of the village. Once he'd gotten out of hearing distance of The Three Broomsticks all he could hear was the soft rustle of the wind through the trees. It was so peaceful, almost serene, even. He turned onto a small path that led through a picket fence and up to a nice sized cottage. There were lights shining through the windows and Harry could hear grumbling as someone inside got up and headed to open the door. As the knob turned, he could make out what was being said.

"Mathilde, I'm telling you Remus won't be back for another week! You can see him then, but in the meantime, stop bothering me!"

Sirius Black yanked the door open and his jaw dropped. "Harry!"

"Well, I'm not Mathilde, whoever she is, and I must confess, after hearing the way you must treat her, I'm rather glad of the fact. Hey Sirius." Sirius Black was still, at forty-five, a very handsome man, and it showed even more so when he laughed, which he did now.

"Come on in Harry. Mathilde's my annoying next-door divinator/

neighbor who happens to be madly in love with Remus. Poor guy. She's been by four times today looking for him. For some reason she refuses to believe he's out of town and that that's why he's not at his own house. She seems to think he's in here, hiding from her. Not that it'd be a bad idea. What brings you to Hogsmeade, o' godson of mine?"

"Work." Harry said simply, "I had to go visit Dumbledore at Hogwarts, and won't be going home till tomorrow or the next day. Do you mind if I crash here?"

"Crash away." Sirius said, "My home is your home, and all that codswallop. Besides, you can answer the door the next time Mathilde comes by. Maybe she'll believe you." They both laughed and after chatting for a little while, Harry decided to turn in. It had been a long day, and he knew tomorrow would be, too. His only thought before his head hit the pillow was: 'It's been a very weird day.'

~Chapter 3~

The next morning Harry woke to hear hissing voices filtering up the stairs. 

"Get in, get in! I told her you wouldn't be back for a week!" That was Sirius, he knew.

"Well, I got home and now she's camped out on my stoop!" Could it be? Professor Lupin? There was the sound of the front door slamming, and Sirius called up the stairs.

"Rise and shine, Harry! You've got to meet Dumbledore!" He was greeted with a groan, and a surprised, questioning look from Lupin.

"Harry's here? Why? Since when?" Harry himself at this point had dragged himself out of bed and was standing at the top of the staircase, so he answered Lupin.

"For work, and since last night. Morning Professor." 

"Good morning, Harry! You know you can call me Remus. I haven't been a Professor for nine years. How's life in London? Are Ron and Hermione's wedding plans going well? It's coming up soon, isn't it?"

" I guess old habits die hard. Yes, their plans are all starting to fit into place, I think. They've arranged to have it in Percy and Penny's yard, in about a month and a half, or so."

"Grand. And how's Ginny?"

"She's fine." Harry grinned, coming down the stairs in his pajamas, "Probably still asleep, too. Like a _normal_ person." He finished, shooting a pointed glance at Sirius, while pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot. Sirius, however, was nonplussed, and he just grinned at Harry.

"You wouldn't want to be late for dear old Professor Dumbledore now, would you?" 

"Late? I've got two hours!" Harry said, taking a gulp of his coffee and pointing at the clock.

"All right. I just felt like making you get up early: God-parental instinct." Sirius confessed, and Lupin laughed as Harry made a face.

"I'm so glad you told me that after a I drank a cup of coffee. Now I can't go back to sleep!" He said.

"Go for a run, or something. It'll do you good." Sirius suggested. 

Harry felt like pointing out that sleep would have done him good, but instead said, "Yeah, right. So I can meet whoever's camped out on your doorstep?" He said to Lupin, who in turn, groaned.

"Oh. Your arrival made me forget about Mathilde, temporarily."

"Forgetting about Mathilde is always temporary." Sirius pointed out bracingly, "She's bound to come along and remind you sooner or later."

"Usually sooner." Lupin added miserably. "I don't know what she sees in me. If I ever have to talk to her, I'm only ever polite."

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it?" Sirius said, as though this were obvious, "The rest of us just run the other way screaming."

"She's a divinator, right?" Harry asked and Lupin nodded glumly. "Best friends with Sybil Trelawney. They make a scary pair."

"I'll bet." Harry said, only half pretending to shudder. He had vivid memories of Divination Classes at Hogwarts. If he remembered correctly, by fifth year he had broken the record for 'Most often predicted death by Professor' by a landslide. It was only a small consolation that the previous title-holder was alive and well and working his way towards middle age.

"Go get the paper, Harry." Sirius directed. 

"Why? I could do the obvious and point out that you're the dog here, and I'm the house guest."

"Yes, but you're the house guest who the freak of nature next door won't recognize. She'll pounce on me, demanding to know about Remus, and that's nothing to what she'll do to him!"

"You're kidding, right? Won't recognize me? Everyone recognizes me! She's bound to ask who I am, and what do I do then?"

"Lie." Sirius said, simply, and Lupin, sitting behind the counter sighed. "You two are overlooking the obvious." He said, "Accio, Daily Prophet!" and the paper came zooming through window Harry threw open just in time, landing with a flop on the table. The front-page headline read "Ministry in a Muddle over latest attempt at Peace Treaty between Serbia and Croatia".

Harry shook his head down at it. "You'd think the magical world would be able to get together to battle the dark side, wouldn't you? But no, they've always got something to fight over."

"It says here that Dumbledore himself has appealed to both of the country's ministers to negotiate, and that coupled with Persia's scheduled trip to visit the peace talks later next week just might do it. He's going after the wedding?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"As far as I know. He certainly won't leave before it, because that would leave Penny to deal with having the whole shindig in their backyard."

"So what's up with Croatia and Serbia?" Sirius asked, sipping his coffee.

Harry turned to him and rolled his eyes, "I heard about it at work. Get this- they're fighting over whether or not Voldemort's really gone or not. Seems that Croatia feels that I really got rid of him and there is no reason for Serbia to keep a fully armed, full-time army of hit wizards at their borders. Serbia, on the other hand, maintains the position that while it was supposed that I 'conquered' Voldemort a number of other times, he survived each one. They don't believe he's completely gone, and refuse to remove the defense wizards. I told them he's gone, Dumbledore told them he's gone but they seem to feel that if Voldemort popped up at one of their borders, their hit-wizards would be able to finish him off."

Sirius looked at him, disbelieving: "You're kidding me."

"So help me, God, I'm not." Harry said, holding up his right palm.

"Well, I think creating international incidences deserves some sort of godfatherly punishment." He said with a glint in his eye as Harry hastily grabbed his cloak saying, "Uh-huh, well I'll take a rain check on that, Sirius. Got to go see Dumbledore. See you, Professor Lupin!" Remus grinned and waved as Harry dashed out the door and Sirius' face fell.

* * *

Harry walked into the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, to see some of the students exiting the Great Hall after breakfast, and a few stragglers just coming up or down from their respective common rooms for their meals. After a quick peek into the Great Hall to confirm that Dumbledore wasn't there, Harry headed up the stairs towards his office. He made it there in about fifteen minutes, having been delayed by a group of giggly first year girls who all seemed to want his autograph, reminding him strongly of Colin Creevy; and Madam Pomfrey who waylaid him in the corridor outside the infirmary, wanting to know how he was and who his doctor was. After Harry had provided this information to her apparent satisfaction, she released his arm (she had a surprisingly strong grip for a woman who must be nearing seventy). Harry made to his former headmaster's office in one piece and said to the gargoyle, "Custard Cream". That reminded him of his date to visit Fred and George's shop with Andy that afternoon. It was nice that they were letting her visit her uncles on occasion, even though she was only a first year. He knocked on the door and at the "Come in." from within, he entered. Professor Dumbledore stood above a cauldron full of a shining, frothy something that had more of a gaseous quality than anything else. Harry knew instantly what it must be: the wards of Hogwarts- materialized for the purpose of strengthening them. Dumbledore looked up and smiled, but continued to stir the entity.

"Ah, Harry! So glad you could make it! We'd better do this as quickly as possible and get the wards back up. I really don't like taking them down at all while the students are in session, but we have little choice."

"Morning Professor Dumbledore, sir." Harry replied. "We also have to make sure no muggles come across the castle while it's without it's usual shroud."

"I've had Minerva see to that." Dumbledore responded, "She placed a 'cosmetos' spell over it- like temporary polyjuice potion for and object."

"Oh, good. Professor, if you'll excuse me asking, what exactly are the wards of Hogwarts made of?"

"Dumbledore stopped stirring for the first time since Harry had entered and said, "Ahh, well that's an interesting question, Harry. Hogwarts, as you know is very magical, one of the most magical places in all of Britain. That is because it and the town that has blossomed outside its walls (Hogsmeade) were built on no ordinary land. Where we stand now, used to sit the Palace of King Arthur, in Camelot. Hogwarts is built on the grounds of the ruins of that Palace and Hogsmeade on the ruins of all of Camelot. As I'm sure you know, Camelot, in its day- King Arthur's day, was Utopia- paradise on earth. However, most people don't know that that Utopia was contingent upon Arthur himself. When he died, in a sense Camelot died with him. It eventually crumpled into ruins. About five hundred years after Arthur, four witches and wizards came along and recognized the power of the site, though it was not alive anymore. They took the stones that Merlyn himself had used to construct Camelot almost half a millenium before and used them to build a school. The rest is, if you'll pardon the expression, history. So, in answer to your question, the wards of Hogwarts are that magic incarnate, in a way. They access the original powerful magic of Camelot and use it to protect Hogwarts. For instance, you know that when muggles see Hogwarts they see a pile of old ruins?" Harry nodded. "Well, what they see is exactly what the founders of Hogwarts saw when they first discovered the site- it uses a time control spell. There are many, many other spells as well: anti-apparation ones, anti-dark magic ones and more. All they require to work is such a powerful core of magic as ancient Camelot has. The anti-dark magic ones and the anti-apparation ones are the ones we need to strengthen. The incantation is 'Combus, wardium Camelot's magication strengthen!'"

"Combus wardium Camelot's magication strengthen! Alright." Harry said, "Wow, so Hogwarts is part of Camelot, sort of."

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiled, "As we say the incantation, we must stand over the wards with our wand-tips touching."

"Okay" Harry said and walked over to the cauldron behind Dumbledore. They stood on either side, touched their wand's tips 

together, and began to chant.

"Combus wardium Camelot's magication strengthen!"

At the beginning of their words both wands emitted a shining white light that seemed to engulf the entire cauldron. As it swirled around the wards, Harry felt a tingling fusing through his body, as though the magic were in his very blood, and then, a few seconds after he and Dumbledore finished the incantation, it all stopped abruptly. He stepped back from the cauldron, shaking slightly.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"Oh, yes. As soon as the wards are re-strengthened to the original magic of Camelot the spell completes itself. Thank you for your help. I believe you also have an appointment with Miss Andrea Weasley today? She's very excited." Harry laughed.

"Yes, I do. We're going to go visit her uncle's joke shop together. It's been way to long since Fred and George turned me into some sort of strange animal. I'd better go get Andy. You don't have any idea where she might be, do you?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but you could check the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall usually has everyone who is going to Hogwarts sign out there first. Even though it is muggle-esque she seems to think it's simpler than placing tracking spells on them all."

"Thank you Professor." Harry smiled, "I'll go check down there. I'll probably leave later tonight, after a quick dinner with Sirius and Remus, but I'll see you soon- at the wedding, okay?"

"Fine, Harry. Send Ron and Hermione my regards."

"I certainly will. Good-bye Professor."

"Good-bye Harry." Dumbledore said as Harry closed the door behind him and headed down to the entrance hall where he found Andrea signing a clipboard held by Professor McGonagall with what appeared to be an enchanted quill from the way it was glowing. 

"Now, Miss Weasley. Your name will glow red if you leave Hogsmeade and it will glow blue if you fail to return on time. We will know if you do either of those things and you will be punished accordingly when we retrieve you, so I would not advise breaking the rules." Harry almost laughed. Muggle-esque indeed! Andy was nodding and said, "Yes, Professor." As McGonagall moved on to the next student, Harry walked up and tapped Andy on the shoulder.

"Well, Miss, I don't suppose a lovely young lady like yourself would like to spend the day in Hogsmeade with me?"

She whirled around and laughed, "Uncle Harry! C'mon let's go! We've got lots to do, and I have to be back by three."

"Okay. Where to first?" He asked as they strolled out of the front doors and down the drive.

"I thought we could get some lunch somewhere, as it's already noon, then hit Honeyduke's. We should do Uncle Fred and Uncle George's shop last- save the best for last."

"Okay!" Harry grinned, "What do you think of lunch at the Three Broomsticks?"

"I think," She paused for a moment, "Yummm! Race you there!"

They arrived at the pub a few minutes later after a tie. Andrea was her father's daughter and very fast indeed, but Harry was _his_ father's son, and a fully trained auror, at that; a job that required a full year of purely physical training. Perhaps he gave Andy an edge, or perhaps not, whichever they both seemed quite contented with the race as they sat down and took two menus from Madam Rosemerta. After she'd chatted with Harry for a bit, the studied the menus and chose their food. Andy went with classic fish-n-chips while Harry opted for a hamburger. After they'd been served, Andy asked Harry how London was.

"Well, it's still there, if that's what you mean." He teased. She giggled.

"No silly! I mean how is everyone in London? I almost never get to see any of you guys."

"Yes, I know. We all wish we could get away more, but it's difficult. Ginny's in Paris or Milan half of the time and Ron and Hermione are very busy with work and all the wedding plans. You'll see everyone there, though. Do you get to miss any school for it?"

"No." She sighed, "All of my teachers, since they'll be attending as well, were kind enough to give me all of my assignments ahead of time so I could get ahead." Harry didn't miss the sarcastic note to her voice and he laughed. "Well, nothing's perfect."

"_Perfect?_" She looked at him in disbelief, "I'm going on vacation with Snape! It's far from perfect!" 

"Harry laughed again as he handed Rosemerta a handful of sickles as payment. 

"Come on, lets go to Honeyduke's." And they were off again.

After picking out some interesting sweets at Honeyduke's, they meandered down the lane towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Andy chomping on a licorice wand that shot sparks if you weren't careful, and Harry enjoying the sensation of a peppermint toad hopping in his stomach. Andy pulled open the door to the shop and revealed one other customer browsing. The shelves however, were nearly empty.

"Wow. Everyone must have already come and gone." Andy breathed and walked into the shop, with Harry behind her. He gazed at all the interesting objects that were left and the signs showing where some had been: "Perma-broomstick! For the eternal rider" and tubes of something that resembled toothpaste, but Harry knew better. Sure enough, he picked one up and examined the label. It said: Tooth-Glue, slip some on your enemy's brush and watch the magic! He quickly set down the tube. It was then that he heard someone from the front of the shop say, "Andy! What brings you here?"

"I brought you another visitor, Uncle Fred." Came Andy's voice. Then she called, "Uncle Harry!" At this point Harry popped out from behind a shelf and said, "Hi Fred! What exactly do you do with 'Flobberdubber'? Or do I want to know?"

"Harry! What brings you here? And probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. You put it on someone's food, we have all different flavors, and then the minute they put it in their mouth it explodes!"

"You were right- I didn't want to know." Harry said laughing. "And I'm here for work- doing Dumbledore a favor. I have to head back to London tonight, though. Where's George?"

"In the back. Hey George! Our second favorite Auror is here!" He called.

"Second?" Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, we're rather partial to Angela the Super-Auror. Welcome Andy and Harry." George explained as he came out of the back room.

"You guys do know she's a comic book character and doesn't exist, right?" Harry pointed out as Andy giggled. Fred looked mortally offended, while George put a hand to his forehead and pretended to swoon. 

"And to think we once counted you as one of our close friends!" Harry laughed.

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding- of course she's real." 

Fred grinned, "That's better. Now what brings you here at two-thirty on a fine Saturday afternoon?"

"Two-thirty!" Andy exclaimed, hopping off the counter, "I've got to go!" 

"She has to be back by three." Harry explained. "I'll see you guys at the wedding, okay?"

"Great! Give everyone our love, and a canary cream or two!" Fred's shouts followed them out the door as they hurried back towards Hogwarts. Harry left Andy at the gate with a hug and the promise to see her again in a little more than a week at the upcoming wedding. He went back to Sirius' to find Remus had left, and Sirius was working on a case in his office. He went up to his room and wrote out a report to Aurelia Quackenbush and sent it off with Hedwig. As he was closing the window, the front door opened and Remus walked in.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi Remus. Are you up for dinner out tonight? I have to leave after that."

"Sure. I'll go drag Sirius out of his office." And he disappeared through a closed door. Harry grinned and scribbled another note to Ginny saying: 

__

Hey Gin! I'm all finished with business here and I spent the afternoon with Andy, Fred, and George. They all asked about you. I'm going to have a quick bite to eat with Remus and Sirius and then come home. See you soon! ~ Harry

He sent that note off with Nennius, Sirius' screech owl and then Remus and Sirius came out, ready, apparently for dinner. After an enjoyable meal at one of Hogsmeade's smaller cafés during which Sirius made a lot of jokes and Remus and Harry laughed often and rolled their eyes even more, they all got up and returned to the house where Harry got together his belongings, told Sirius and Remus good-bye, and apparated to Ginny's to see if she'd gotten his letter. He found her curled up on her sofa, his letter fallen from one hand onto the floor when she'd fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and Harry didn't have the heart to wake her, so instead he climbed onto the couch behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny stirred but didn't wake, and soon Harry had dropped off into a deep slumber as well.

~Chapter 4~

Hermione Granger sat at her desk in her office at the Daily Prophet, with a list in front of her.

To Do Before W-day

Confirm band to back up Celestina 

Order flowers

Confirm Vicar to do ceremony

Send Invitations

Go for dress fitting to Ginny's

Shower on 6/13 at 5:30PM (Ginny's)

Confirm caterers

She picked up her quill and added "about a bazillion and one other things I haven't got time to write down", furiously scratched it out, put her head in her hands and sighed. Then one of her fellow reporters, Anita O'Hara came in. Anita was a small, plump girl, just a year or two younger than Hermione from Ireland. She'd joined the Daily Prophet staff as a recipe columnist two months ago, and though she wasn't 'the sharpest quill in the box', Hermione liked her. 

"Rough day?" Anita asked in her lilting accent.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just having pre-wedding stress, I guess." Hermione said, looking up into Anita's rosy face.

"Ah, yes- good ol' PWS." Hermione made a face at her. "Have you got everything done?"

"Of course not." Hermione groaned. "I'm going to have to start delegating assignments. I'll put Harry in charge of tuxedos for him, Ron and the other groomsmen, Ginny can be in charge of all bridesmaid issues, Ron can take care of the Vicar and the caterers. The flowers have already been done and thank God the shower's over with. I'll do the band, my dress fitting, and I'll go send the invitations now. Ron and I finished addressing them all last night."

"See, you've got it all figured out." Anita said brightly, "Now, what can I do to help?"

"You mean that?" Hermione looked at her gratefully, and when Anita nodded firmly, she said, "Well it'd be a tremendous help if you could get in touch with Celestina and the band, just to confirm the times and everything while I take these back to the stationary shop to be mailed. I can't believe the wedding's in only a week!" She gestured at the stacks of invitations in boxes.

"I'm on it!" Anita said and flashed Hermione a grin, before walking out of her office. Hermione then stood up and after performing a weightless spell (JennyCraigium!) on them she apparated to Habadasheere's in Mugwarp Alley and entered the stationary shop. The young clerk behind the desk looked up at her entrance and helped her with the boxes. 

"May I help you?" He asked once they'd gotten them settled on the counter.

"Yes, I bought these here and now I need to send them out. They've all been addressed."

"Very good, Miss." He nodded and began to remove the invitations from the boxes. As Hermione was thinking about how little time she had left to be called 'Miss' the clerks eyes were getting wider and wider. 

"Mr. Percival and Mrs. Penelope Weasley. The Minister of Magic!" He flipped through a few more and came to "Miss Virginia Weasley. Isn't she a fashion designer?" Hermione nodded wearily. "Blimey! Professor Albus Dumbledore! Next thing you know I'll see-" His eyes turned to saucers and Hermione had no doubt as to whose invitation he'd come across. He was mouthing the words 'Harry Potter' soundlessly. She cut to the chase.

"Well, he's the best man! I couldn't very well not invite him, now could I?" She said a tad peevishly, but she didn't care anymore. "Now could you please mail those, so the guests know where they're supposed to come and when?" He nodded meekly, "Thank you. Good-bye." She turned on her heel and walked out of the shop as the young man began to distribute the envelopes to the owls on their mailing wall. Once Hermione was down the cobbled street a ways she leaned up against a wall and said, "Oh man. I've got to get under control. It'll all be over in a week. I've got to stop freaking out."

"Why are you freaking out?" A voice came from her left. Hermione slowly lifted her head and saw the last person she ever expected to meet on the street corner in Mugwarp Alley.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked, too bewildered to be nasty.

"I'm, ahhh, nothing." Draco Malfoy hastily shoved a small box into the pockets of his robes. "What's wrong with you?" He tried to adopt a sneering tone, but it was too late, Hermione's curiosity was peaked.

"What've you got there?" She asked, trying to get a look, but the box was out of sight.

"Nothing- I already said. Why are you freaking out?" He repeated and she sighed.

"Well, you know Ron and I are getting married in a week, right?"

"I'd heard." He nodded shortly. "You having second thoughts? Not that I'd blame you- being engaged to Weasel and all." He added, helpfully.

Hermione was too tired to wonder why Draco was being oddly nice (sort of) to her.

"No! I'm just really stressed with everything I have to do, and it seems like all I do is eat, sleep, and dream this wedding. It's taken over my life!"

"Aren't they supposed to?" He asked pointedly.

"Well, I suppose so, but it's no fun- losing your life, let me tell you!"

"It'll come back."

"I hope so. I'm being perfectly horrible to people, now, who haven't done anything to me. I'm acting like you!"

"Flattered." Malfoy said, and indeed he seemed to be.

"Whatever." Hermione snorted "I just bit off a clerk's head- metaphorically of course- because he was goggling at my guest list, first Percy, then Ginny, then Professor Dumbledore, and then-"

"Let me guess," Malfoy interrupted, "the Great Harry Potter."

"Harry." She nodded. "I'm mean sure, it's quite a guest list, but he doesn't have to make such a big deal of it. Now what did you put in your pocket?"

"None of your business." Draco snapped.

"Oh come on- I spilled my beans, now it's your turn. Besides, I need something to distract me from my wedding, temporarily."

"Oh fine- it's not like you'll tell her anyway." He relented and pulled the box out. Hermione recognized it as a velvet jewelry box.

"Tell who what?" But when he opened the box she knew immediately and had to suppress the urge to laugh. The box contained a ring with a jet black onyx stone set in silver.

"You're going to ask Pansy to marry you!" She grinned despite herself. "So that's why!" 

"That's why what?" He looked confused.

"That's why you're acting semi-human today!" She said grinning at him shamelessly.

"Yeah, well." Malfoy actually blushed, and Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.

"What?" He asked, looking sharply up.

"Love does strange things to people." 

"Well, I'm glad I've distracted you from freaking out." He said sarcastically, but Hermione knew he was just trying to put up a front.

"You have. Oh and Draco?" She called as he was walking away.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Good luck." 

"You too." He said and gave her a crooked smile before disappearing around the corner and Hermione walked off back towards the Prophet offices, humming to herself.

* * *

Six days later, Hermione was no longer humming. It was the night before her wedding day and she was frantic. It turned out they didn't have anywhere to put Charlie, his wife Susan, and their daughter, Andy. Bill, Fred, and George were staying in Hermione's apartment in muggle London. Ginny had graciously agreed to put up Lila, the third bridesmaid, and Harry, being the saint he was, was taking in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had arranged for a room at the Leaky Cauldron, as had all the Hogwarts staff who were staying over night and a few of Ron and Hermione's old classmates who were coming in from out of town. It was fully booked. 

"Well we could cram them into Harry's with Mum and Dad." Ron suggested. 

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, punching his shoulder, we can't do that to your parents, even if Harry wouldn't mind. I know! We can give them our place!" Ron looked at her as though she'd taken leave of her senses. 

"Umm, 'Mione? In case you'd forgotten, that's where we live." 

"I know that silly! But it's only for one night, and I could stay with Ginny and Lila, while you could stay on Harry's couch or something." Ron looked dubious, but in the end he agreed.

"Okay. We'd better move everything we're going to need for tomorrow to their places, then."

"Already done." Hermione said and with two flicks of her wand, it was. "Are you ready for the rehearsal dinner?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. What do I have to wear to this?" He asked, going into the bathroom to shave.

"Dress robes- not a muggle suit, but still nice."

"Okay. What're you wearing?"

"Lavender dress robes, I think. Comfortable, but still nice. She moved into the bathroom as well, hairbrush in hand, and began pulling at the frizzy mass on her head. Finally taming it enough to twist into a bun. Then she applied a touch of lipstick, something she usually didn't indulge in, but hey, it was the night before her wedding. Ron wrapped his arms around her as she put on the final touches- the earrings his mother had given her for Graduation. 

"You look beautiful, you know." He whispered in her ear. She smiled turned around and kissed him. 

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She reached up and straightened his collar, and they were off to Percy and Penny's to rehearse. 

The rehearsal went well, and everyone played their parts right. Later they all went out to dinner and had a nice chat, but returned home early because Ron and Harry and the other groomsmen had a bachelor party to get to, while Ginny, Lila, Delia, and Hermione were going back to Ginny's for a movie-fest. Ginny had wanted to throw Hermione a party as well, but she wouldn't hear of it. She said she just wanted to hang out with her friends and watch old movies, eat popcorn and preferably not get hung-over before her wedding. Though Ginny didn't really understand this point of view, she agreed and had rented Casablanca from a muggle video store and borrowed her father's old television set to play it on. By the end of the video all four women were in tears. Though none of them were what you'd call 'sentimental' by nature. (Ah, well, Humphrey Bogart can do that to the most sensible of people.)

After the film Delia went home and the other three went to bed. Ginny and Lila fell asleep quickly, but Hermione lay awake gazing at the ceiling, listening to the shallow rhythm of their breathing. Tomorrow she'd be married. She would no longer be Miss Hermione Granger. For personal purposes she'd be Mrs. Hermione Weasley and professionally she'd be Ms. Hermione Granger, but never again would she be exactly as she was now. Tonight was her last night as a single woman. How odd that sounded. But she wasn't worried (much). She was going to marry Ron, and sure, they'd drive each other nuts, they always had, but they also loved each other, and that was what mattered wasn't it? Yes, it was. She sighed and fell asleep. Hermione woke up at five AM the next morning, and both Ginny and Lila were still asleep, but Hermione was to excited and nervous to go back to sleep. She pulled on a set of robes and apparated to Harry's apartment, where she knocked lightly on the door.

"Ron!" She hissed. "Ron! Are you awake?" There was tiptoeing across the floor and Ron pulled the door open slightly. He was in his pajamas and his hair was rumpled, but other than that he looked wide-awake. 

"'Mione! You're up! I wasn't sure if you would be and I didn't want to wake you." She grinned.

"How could I sleep? I'm way too excited. Come on, put on some robes and let's go for a walk." 

"C'mon in and give me a minute." He said and disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione stood in Harry's living room where an extra bed had been conjured and slept in by Ron. There was the faint sound of snoring from the master bedroom, which Harry had let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley use and she though muffled sounds of movement coming from the guestroom. Harry came out, his hair looking messier than usual.

"'Mione! Good morning! I guess Ron's up then?" She nodded.

"He's getting dressed. Why are you up so early, Harry?"

"Are you kidding? My best friends are getting married today! Did you expect me to sleep through it?"

"I guess not!" she grinned at him and gave him a hug.

"So are you nervous?"

"You have no idea! But I'm so excited, it doesn't even compare."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ron said, coming out of the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing the top of her head. "You ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Harry, we'll see you at Percy and Penny's at eleven or so."

"Alright, the wedding starts at two, right?"

"Umm-hmm." Hermione nodded as she linked her fingers through Ron's. "See you!"

"See you!" Harry replied as they walked out the door.

They ended up walking along the bank of the Thames, unaware of all the muggles staring at their strange clothing. They were totally absorbed by each other. Suddenly it started to rain and as all the muggles held their newspapers over their heads and ran for cover, Ron and Hermione laughed and kissed. Eventually they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where now, at seven AM, everyone was beginning to wake. They came in laughing and dripping, and Tom immediately made them both drink a shot of whiskey to keep them from catching their death of cold. Dumbledore and McGonagall came down the stairs one after the other and while Minerva gaped at the sight of them, Dumbledore just laughed and grinned. Soon, Harry and Ginny raced in from the Diagon Alley side of the pub, almost as soaked as Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore smiled again and said, "Ahh, the wonders of youth." 

The four sat down at a table near the fire, which was blazing, despite the fact that it was late June. After a quick breakfast Hermione glanced up at the clock and said "Oh my! We've got to go! I've got so much to do! Was Lila awake when you left Gin? We've got to get her up. I've got to bring a ton of stuff to Penny and Percy's and everyone has to get ready!"

"Hermione, honey. Don't go spastic on us now." Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "We've got plenty of time. It's only eight-thirty. You two go back wake up Lila, and owl Delia. We'll transport stuff to Penny and Percy's."

"Oh no!" Hermione shouted. 

"What is it now?" Harry asked.

"It's raining!" 

"Last I checked, yes." He said, giving her a strange look, but a look of realization dawned on Ginny's pretty face and she too gasped, whacking Harry's arm. Ron also looked in the dark.

"The wedding's outside you idiots!" She said.

Suddenly both the guys seemed to realize the impact of the rain.

"We don't know if it's raining at Penny and Percy's." Ron pointed out.

"Right." Harry added, "You just concentrate on that. We'll worry about the rest. Just take a few breaths." He added looking at her purplish complexion.

"Okay. I'm all right. C'mon Ginny, we've got a job to do." She stood up, determinedly and the four walked out of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley and apparated away. Hermione and Ginny went back to Ginny's apartment to find Lila awake and Delia already there. They were weaving wreaths of forget-me-nots since Hermione had chosen to have each of them wear one on their head and leave their hair down. Her own hair was to be twisted up off her neck after being tamed by some frizz-ease and adorned with forget-me-nots and buttercups as well. Ginny went to check on Hermione's dress, which was antique-white silk. It draped across her gracefully to the floor and was held up by spaghetti straps. The neckline was cut on the bias, making it fall out in small ripples creating a kind of up-side-down waterfall. It was backless, but had a length of silk cording that crisscrossed across her back and tied in a bow at the base of her back. Her shoes, quite unusually for Hermione, had three inch heels, and were simple satin sandals, with only a few thin straps over her foot. Ginny had, after much resistance, talked her into them; saying she'd look short enough compared to Ron. 

Hermione sat in front of her bathroom mirror toying with her hair when Delia appeared behind her and effortlessly twisted it into place, securing it, not with bobby pins, but with a flick of her wand. Hermione looked up at her and grinned.

"Thanks. I needed that!"

"No problem. I think Ginny's ready to help you get dressed." Delia smiled back at her.

"Great." Hermione went into Ginny's bedroom and saw Ginny with the dress lying on her bed. 

"Good! Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Hermione said, shooting her a grin. She pulled off her robes and wiggled into a strapless slip. Then Ginny helped her pull the dress over her head without too much difficulty and tied the bow in the back. Then Ginny went to work on her make-up and by the time she was done, even Hermione gasped. 

"Ginny, you're a wizard!"

"Witch, actually, but thanks." Ginny said grinning at her.

"I don't look like that!" Hermione said pointing to the mirror.

"Sure you do." Ginny insisted, "You just go out of your way to hide it most of the time, but it shows through to certain people all the time. My brother for instance."

Hermione jumped up and gave Ginny a hug. 

"I'm going to go help Lila and Delia get ready, okay?"

"Sure, shoo. I've got to do me now. Send them in when they're ready for make-up!"

Hermione went into the living room and found Delia and Lila in various states of undressing. When she entered, they both looked up and Lila gasped as Delia grinned. 

"My, my. You're going to knock their socks off, to use a muggle expression."

"You think so?" Hermione asked, excitedly twirling around. Lila nodded emphatically.

"Oh yes. Now come help us get ready." They both wriggled into their dresses and Hermione zipped them up, then sent them in to Ginny for make-up. When all were ready to leave, it was already 12:30. They apparated to Percy and Penny's foyer, and found Percy with all four of his children in various states of disarray. Molly was dressed up in her flower girl outfit and Devon in his ring-bearer's, but he kept trying to untie her sash and they were in the middle of a frantic chase. Claire seemed content to sit on the floor and play with the buckles on her patent leather shoes, while Percy held little Noah high above the reach of the other three. He and Harry were trying to have a conversation. When they noticed the four women both turned around and Harry whistled. 

Percy just smiled and said, "You all look so lovely. Penny! Come see Hermione, Ginny, Delia and Lila!" Penny hurried down the stairs, her hair done, but wearing a bathrobe.

"Oh my! You all look fabulous! Just gorgeous!" and she raced back up the stairs. 

Ginny was giving Harry a kiss, and Hermione said, "When you two are finished making out, where's Ron?" They pulled apart and grinned at her. 

"He's outside supervising the setting up. But he's not supposed to see you is he?" Harry answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Is it raining here?"

"Nope." Harry said with a grin. "Luck is on our side." 

" Great! I'm going to check on the food and then go upstairs. Someone let me know when everyone arrives." As she walked into the kitchen, Harry turned to Ginny.

"She doesn't seem nervous at all. It's incredible. Did you do that?"

"I just made the outfit and did her make-up. She did the rest all by herself." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"All the stuff in the kitchen looks great. We'll move it outside after the ceremony." Hermione said coming back into the foyer. "I'll go upstairs now. I want to talk to Penny, and you can tell Ron it's safe to come inside whenever he wants." Harry just gazed up after her, amazed.

Hermione tapped on the door to the master bedroom and pushed it open a crack. She saw Penny sitting in front of her vanity table with jewelry strewn over the top of it. She looked up as Hermione walked in.

"'Mione! Well, it's your big day! How do you feel?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Hermione said sitting down on Percy and Penny's bed. "I'm half totally excited/can't wait and half scared out of my mind. I mean nothing will ever be the same!"

"No." Penny agreed, "It won't. Sometimes it'll be better, others it'll be worse. Mostly it'll all be new and different- and fun. It's a lot of fun. Don't forget that in between all the serious stuff. I find myself reminding Percy very often that it's supposed to be fun."

"So that's why you two have four kids!" Hermione raised her eyebrows jokingly. "But thanks for the advice. I don't think Ron and I would ever have gotten this far if it weren't for the fact that we were surrounded by so many great examples of loving couples who've made it work."

"Thank you." Penny smiled at her. "That means a lot." Hermione grinned at her and said, "I meant it." Harry poked his head in the door with his eyes closed.

"Is everyone semi-clothed?" He called.

"Yeah, you're safe." Hermione said " But not for long. Penny's about to strip." Both women started laughing and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I didn't need to know that. I just wanted to let you know that people are arriving and being seated by the ushers. Your Dad and the bridesmaids and free ushers are waiting downstairs."

"Okay. Deep breath, Hermione. Time to go." She said to herself, and Harry grinned at her.

"You ready?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"As I'll ever be." Said Hermione, taking that deep breath and his arm. "You'd better hurry Pen. I don't want to start with out you!"

"All right, all right! I'm going. You'll be fine Hermione, I promise. See you out there." She gave her a peck on the cheek and then shoved them both out the door. As they headed down the hallway and back down the steps Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, look at me. What do you see?"

"A beautiful bride, who is going to be late if we don't get moving."

"No really look at me, and what do you see? Who do you see?"

His grinned slid into a serious expression and he gazed into her eyes. 

"I see one of my best friends since we were both eleven years old, and always will be." She nodded and it looked like it took some effort.

"And what will you see in an hour?"

"I'll see that same best friend with a glorious smile on her face, instead of those tears in her eyes, I hope." He said wiping the corner of her eye with his hand.

"Oh Harry!" She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a huge hug, clinging to him like a life preserver. 

"I'm going to go marry Ron."

"Yeah, you are." Harry punched her lightly on the shoulder and grinned again. Finally Hermione was able to return it.

They headed down into the living room where Ginny, Delia, Lila, Fred, George, and her father were all seated, looking rather worriedly at the clock. They all looked up when Harry and Hermione entered. 

"Oh, good! You're ready! Let's get this show on the road-" Fred began but was interrupted by a sleek gray owl Hermione didn't recognize flying through the window and dropping a letter in her hands. She quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out the single piece of parchment on which were written these words:

Hermione- Good Luck. -D.M.

Hermione looked up from the sheet and beamed. There was no other word for it. 

"Okay, I'm ready now." She said firmly and when Harry looked in her eyes there was none of the indecision he'd seen in the hallway minutes before. As she linked arms with her father and they all headed out to the yard, there was no doubt in any mind there that this was the right thing.

The setting for the wedding could not have been more perfect. There were many neat rows of white chairs for the guests, lined with trellises on the outside, creeping with ivy. The sun shone high in the sky and showered the assembled company in light. It reminded Harry of their graduation day from Hogwarts. All of the guests looked lovely, in their best robes or muggle outfits, depending on which side of the aisle they were on. The entire wedding party was in muggle clothes. Hermione had decided on that to make her family as comfortable as possible, however Fred and George as they stood, waiting for their cues to head up the aisle with Lila and Delia respectively, looked anything but comfortable in them. They kept fiddling with their ties. Dumbledore sat between McGonagall and Snape (yes, Snape came) and Harry could have sworn he spotted a tear in the old wizard's twinkling eye. Sirius and Remus sat side by side in the second or third row. There were old friends from school- Lavender and Seamus Finnegan (now married), Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Colin Creevy. Hermione's friends from work, including Anita, Celestina Warbeck, Roger Davies and others, and Ron's squad and boss, Angelina Johnson were also in attendance. After Fred and Lila and then George and Delia made their way up to either side of the flower-adorned 'altar', Harry linked his arm through Ginny's and they headed up. Just before they separated in front of the altar, Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, and though she was staring straight ahead, he could tell she was smiling at him. Then Ginny walked over to Lila and Delia, while Harry went over and stood behind Ron. Harry gripped Ron's shoulder as "The Wedding March" ("Here Comes the Bride") began. They both looked down the aisle as Hermione and her father began to make their way down. All the guests stood up and Harry glanced over at Ginny, caught her eye, and grinned. She grinned back, then turned back to watch Hermione, who despite the butterflies that were fighting to escape from her stomach, was glowing. It was as though she was radiating some sort of magical light. Her father firmly held her hand and all she could do was marvel at how well everything had gone. She looked at the sea of guests and was able to pick out some faces: Sirius and Professor Lupin; Professor Dumbledore, who was beaming almost as much as she was; Professor McGonagall, who had a rare smile on her face; Professor Snape, who, for the first time in recent memory, wasn't scowling; Neville, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears; Anita, whose plump face and rosy cheeks were lit up by a huge smile; and there, down at the end of the aisle- her two best friends, ever. 

When Harry saw Hermione's gaze fall on his face his grinned widened, and he gave her a small thumbs-up. She returned the grin with one of her own that seemed electric. Then she turned it on Ron, the look on his face was the only one that could rival her own, and Hermione didn't take her eyes off him until they'd reached the end of the aisle. 

Her father bent and kissed her cheek, saying, "Good luck, Honey." And then his job was over. He went and took the seat next to her mother, who was unsuccessfully trying to stop the flood of tears stemming from her eyes with a handkerchief. Her father, reached over, took the 'hanky' and blew his nose. 

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur to Hermione. The Vicar had them say their vows, then they did the wand-tip spell, in which they both touched the tips of their wands together and were engulfed in a sparkling light that came from the connected tips. It was the only thing all day that Ron thought could rival the glow Hermione was emitting. 

Then the Vicar said, in traditional muggle fashion, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." and they kissed whiled everyone clapped. 

The kiss itself almost outlasted the applause, but finally Ron whispered to Hermione, "We'd better come up for air soon." And they pulled apart, both grinning. By the time they'd made it to the dance floor that had been set up, Penny had magically rearranged all the chairs around white tables with pale yellow table clothes. The first dance was to Lone Star's "Amazed", which Hermione had chosen. It was then that she noticed the Daily Prophet had sent a photographer and reporter. She recognized them, but didn't know them personally. The young woman approached her in between dances and asked, "Excuse Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione started at the name, but then relaxed and grinned. "Yes?"

"I'm Amanda Harting, and I'd just like to offer my congratulations. You don't mind if we take pictures for the Prophet, do you?"

"Thank you. Of course not." She grinned at Amanda. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go see everyone." 

"No problem." The young woman returned the grin and hurried back to her photographer as Hermione headed back towards all the dancing couples. She stood watching Ron and Ginny dancing together for a moment, and was about to go get some food, when someone came up behind her and said, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione looked up into Harry's sparkling green eyes, and grinned.

"Of, course, kind sir." She offered him her hand and they made their way out onto the dance floor.

"Well, you did it." Harry said smiling down at her.

"Yes, indeed we did. I can hardly believe it." They danced, comfortably chatting, until the end of the song, at which point Hermione went off to dance with Ron and Harry and Ginny headed to get some food. Harry was waylaid by Andy on the way there and Ginny spotted Neville sitting at the open bar, nursing a glass of champagne. She hadn't spoken to him all day and began to make her way over to him, but stopped abruptly when she got close enough to hear him. He was singing softly, and Ginny vaguely recognized the song. It was "Champagne High" by a muggle band called Sister Hazel. She caught bits and pieces as she got closer to the bar and stopped about five feet from him.

__

I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you.

I never though it would hurt just to hear, "I do" and "I do."

And I do a number on myself and all that I thought- to be,

And you'll be the one

Who just left me undone

By my own hesitation.

And for the million hours that we were, 

Well I'll smile and remember it all, 

Then I'll turn and go. 

While your story's completed mine is a long 

Way from done. 

I'm on a champagne high. 

Where will I be when I stop wondering why? 

On a champagne high. 

Toast to the future, but that'd be a lie. 

On a champagne high- high. 

Your wagon's been hitched to a star. 

Well now he'll be your thing that is new. 

Yeah what little I have you can borrow. 

'Cause I'm old (I'm old) I'm blue. 

And for the million hours that we were 

Well I'll smile and remember it all, 

Then I'll turn and go-

At this point, to Ginny's horror, and Harry's as well because he'd come up behind her about two verses ago, Neville stood up and looked as though he was going to leave. 

Ginny rushed forward, throwing out her arms and saying, "Neville! There you are! I've been looking all over for you- we haven't had a single dance yet!" At first Neville looked very confused, but then he rewarded Ginny with a small smile and they went out onto the dance floor, leaving Harry at the bar, marveling at what a good friend Ginny was. He knew he'd have to give her multiple foot massages tonight. Harry sat down and faced the bartender, ordering a drink. Ginny came back a few minutes later, after having sort of perked Neville up; she'd left him dancing with Lila. She slid onto the stool next to Harry, and grabbed some peanuts out of a small crystal bowl on the counter top.

"I always knew Neville had a thing for Hermione, but man-" she finally said.

"Do you think he really believes the he and 'Mione ever had a real 'thing'?" Harry asked.

"Wishful thinking, I think. He seemed okay once we started dancing." 

"That was a really sweet thing you did, Gin."

"What was?"

"Sacrificing your feet for the good of a friend. That's why I love you." She grinned at him. 

"Oh really? Well, how about a dance if you love me so much?"

"Sounds good to me." He answered grabbing her hand. and they headed out onto the dance floor, where Ron was dancing with Andy and Hermione with Professor Dumbledore. Fred and Angelina Johnson were dancing together, and George was twirling a rather tipsy Professor McGonagall. Ginny laughed at the sight of them and she and Harry danced over to them. 

"Hey George!" Harry called, "Let us know when you two set a date!" 

"Ha!" George called back, "It'll have to be after the hangover- whoopsy daisy Professor!" He caught her quickly before she tumbled into a waiter with a tray of hors d'oeuvres. "And after I dance with her." He pointed across the dance floor to Amanda Harting. 

"Who is she, anyway?" Harry asked and George shrugged.

"I think she's from the Prophet. Good luck, George!" Ginny said, steering Harry back towards the middle of the dance floor. 

Hours later Hermione called for all the single women in the crowd to gather at one side of the garden for the throwing of the bouquet. There was quite a crowd, too. Ginny went over, bring Andy, Maggie and Claire with her, much to their father's dismay. (Well, maybe not to Charlie's, but definitely to Percy's.) Hermione did a basic levitating spell to give her some height above the others and took her bouquet, throwing it blindly over her shoulder. Much to everyone's surprise, it landed in the arms of Anita O'Hara. Then it was time for the throwing of the garter. On his way over, Harry had to drag George away from chatting up Amanda Harting. Thanks to good fortune, and a little nudge from Harry, Neville caught the garter, and when he and Anita were introduced Ginny decided it was fate. After all, who says fate can't use a little help sometimes? After all the necessary pictures had been taken and good-byes had been said, Ron and Hermione disapparated to Rome for their honeymoon in a shower of sparks. It was wizard tradition to shoot sparks at the couple out of your wand as they departed instead of throwing rice.

As all the guests were leaving, and the house elves were cleaning up (if only Hermione knew!), Harry stood with his arms around Ginny gazing up at the stars and said, "Well, that went as well as could be expected."

"No," Ginny corrected, "It went better."

~Chapter 5~

'Urrgh.' Harry mumbled into his pillow as he pushed himself up far enough off his pillow to blink sleep out of his eyes and glare in the direction of this latest disturbance- his front door. "Knock! Knock!" There it was again! Someone was obviously pounding on the door and showed no signs of giving up anytime soon. He supposed he'd have to get up. 

It was the morning after Ron and Hermione's wedding, and he was still exhausted. It had been wonderful, though. All their old Hogwarts friends had been there- some people Harry hadn't seen in years, and so many newer acquaintances as well. He really had loved it, and had danced his feet off, but that was nothing compared to Ginny. It seemed to Harry that she'd hardly sat down all evening, and here she was again, standing on his doorstep (he'd finally managed to yank the door open), obviously much more wide awake than he.

"Gin! What on earth are you doing here at-" He searched for a watch, but wasn't wearing one, and his eyes were still to bleary to make out the small numbers on the clock so he finished, "At the crack of dawn?"

Ginny giggled as her boyfriend pulled open the door, looking quite rumpled and none to happy at being awoken. 

"I love you when you're like this." She said, reaching up and rumpling his hair even more and breezing past him into the apartment. Harry's disgruntled look softened a bit, and he closed the door behind her. 

"I'm guessing I'm not allowed to go back to sleep now, huh?"

"Right in one!" Ginny flashed him a grin. "Well actually, I don't care what you do after I leave- but you probably do have things that will prevent you from just collapsing again. Besides, I brought breakfast!" She held up a large brown paper bag proudly, and, after sitting down at the counter, drew out many different types of bagels. Though they were originally a Muggle food, Ginny had discovered them on one of her trips to New York in a hip, wizard café, and they had become her favorite breakfast food ever since. 

"Yumm." Harry said, eyeing the delicious rings. "I'll make some coffee. And yes, I do have things to do today- I just wasn't planning on doing them until the sun had come up."

"The sun is up, silly!" Ginny waved her wand at one of his shaded windows, and the blinds disappeared, revealing the sparkling orb, peeking up along the horizon. Harry blinked several times in quick succession before adjusting to the new light. 

"So what are you up to today?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I took the morning off to take your parents to the station, but then I'm headed into the Academy. I've got a lot of work to catch up on that I missed with all the wedding preparations."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that Mum and Dad were taking the train. 'That fantastic Muggle contraption' Dad calls it. They've never been on a Muggle operated one before, and he's very excited. I'm sorry I couldn't go see them off with you, but I did promise Andy that she could visit my London office in Wizard Soho before they left."

"No problem. I'm actually looking forward to it. I like your parents." Ginny smiled and finished the last of her bagel. 

"Me too. I'd better go. Charlie, Susan, and Andy are coming by in a few hours and I want to have a good chunk of time to work before they do."

"Okay. Bye, Gin." He walked her to the door and kissed her good-bye, "Tell Andy, Charlie and Susan I said 'good-bye'."

"Will do. I'll see you later, maybe this evening?" She suggested returning the kiss.

"Sounds good to me." Harry answered, "I'll owl if anything comes up."

He closed the door behind her and sat down on a stool at the counter, unfolding the Daily Prophet. The front page showed the election results of the American Ministry of Magic's new Minister, and other smaller stories. Harry flipped forward a few pages to one that he rarely looked at: The Society Page. Sure enough, the entire page was devoted to Ron and Hermione's wedding. There were pictures galore and Harry was amused to see himself waving up from the page more than once. The article, written by Amanda Harting, was nothing short of glowing. She really seemed to have enjoyed herself, especially after meeting George Weasley. Harry laughed, as Molly came out of his bedroom, looking refreshed and happy.

"What's so funny, Harry dear?" She asked, and then noticing the bagels, "Ginny's here isn't she?"

"Was, actually. She left a little while ago; and I was just reading the article about the wedding in the Prophet."

"Oh, let me see! Did they get pictures?"

"See for yourself," Harry said handing her the paper, and pouring himself another mug of coffee. "Is Arthur up yet?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up from the article, "Oh yes. He's just getting dressed now. We have to leave soon, don't we- to get on that Muggle train."

"Yes, in about twenty minutes." Harry said, consulting the clock, which he could now see clearly. "I'll go get dressed. You help yourself to a bagel and coffee or tea, or whatever." He went into the guestroom and pulled on a set of basic black robes, went into the bathroom, insta-shaved with his wand, and washed his face. Then after fruitlessly attempting to tame his hair with a brush, his wand, and his hands, he gave up and went back into the kitchen, where Arthur and Molly were both sipping mugs of tea and munching on bagels, admiring the wedding pictures in the paper.

"Doesn't Ginny look lovely in that one-"

"Oh! Look at this one of Harry, Ron and Hermione- and this of just Ron and Hermione-" They jabbed at different places on the page, until Harry said, "Morning Arthur. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Harry! Yes, very well indeed, thank you."

"Good. We'd better be off if you want to make that Muggle train. Ginny says to wish you both a safe trip, by the way. She'd come herself, but she promised to show Andy her London office in Soho."

"That's sweet of her. I think we're all set to go." Molly answered, magiking their luggage out of the bedroom and in front of the door. Harry picked up both small cases, not even bothering with a weightless spell and they all disapparated to Paddington Station. After about ten minutes of Arthur trying to figure out where they had to go and Harry trying to explain it to him, they got to the right platform- plain old platform 17. They both seemed a little disappointed when there wasn't any barrier to get through, but the information that he'd get to meet a conductor cheered Arthur up immensely. Harry finally got them both settled and happy on the train, and he gave Molly a hug and a kiss on the cheek, shook Arthur's hand, and climbed up as the conductor, much to Arthur's delight, called, "All aboard!". After getting off the train, and seeing it pull safely out of the station with the Weasley's waving madly at him from the window of their compartment, Harry was struck by an odd sense of déjà vu. It was like a total role reversal of when he, Ron, and Hermione had gone off to Hogwarts each year. After shaking his head slightly at the ironic nature of life, he disapparated to the Auror's Academy. He went straight to his office, following his talisman to get there, and sat down behind his desk, shuffling through papers, until someone knocked on his door. Ernie Fitzpatrick, an Auror-in-training, walked in.

"Chief Potter, sir. We've completed the trace on those threatening notes about Professor Dumbledore. It took longer than expected because they were clipped from a muggle company newsletter, and we had expected them to be from a wizarding source-"

"Ernie, where are they from?" Harry liked Ernie, very much, but he did have a tendency to ramble a bit.

"Yes, sir. Well, they came from a relatively small company in Surrey, sir."

"Ernie-" Harry said, with a hint of warning to his voice.

"From Grunnings drill factory, sir." Ernie said hastily. Harry was shocked. 'Grunnings?! What on earth was some deatheater doing with clippings from Grunnings' newsletters. Was it a coincidence that it also happened to be the place of employment of two of Harry Potter's three living relatives. Was someone (who obviously didn't know much about his relationship with the Dursleys) trying to threaten him using them?' Questions tumbled around in his head like small rockets, bouncing back and forth and colliding with each other. Well, there was only one thing to do

"I'll have to go to the company." He said, gazing at Ernie. "Tell Quackenbush I've gone, and that I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Ernie said, practically saluting, and making Harry chuckle, as he turned to go. Harry himself stood up and examined the robes he'd pulled on that morning. They just wouldn't do- no; he'd have to wear muggle clothes. As fun as it was to terrify Dudley with the robes, it just wasn't worth all the memory charms he'd have to go through to make everyone else forget them. With a wave of his wand, he was wearing a lightweight sweater from the GAP and a pair of dark gray slacks. He quickly disapparated.

When Harry popped up, seconds later, he was on the sidewalk outside, a small, squat building with a sign saying:

GRUNNINGS- FINE MAKERS OF QUALITY DRILLS

He walked inside and found a receptionist seated behind a desk typing away at a computer. She looked up as he cleared his throat, and said, 

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes. I was wondering, who is in charge of your company newsletter- I wanted to congratulate them on the fine job they're doing promoting the medium on behalf of-" He pulled the name out of the air, "The Daily Post." Her eyes widened and she said. "That'll be our VP in charge of company communications and paperclips-" Harry raised his eyebrows at the title, "Mr. Dudley Dursley."

It took quite a bit of self-control for Harry to mask the look of surprise on his face and keep himself from groaning out loud. 'Dudley? How on earth did Dudley, of all people, get to be a vice president of something, even if that something did include paper clips? The wonders of nepotism at work.' He sighed.

"Could you show me where his office is, please?" He asked the secretary politely.

"Certainly, sir. Right this way." She said, rising out of her chair and beckoning him to follow her down the corridor. They climbed into a lift and went up to the third floor. Then she showed him down two more identical halls and finally stopped in front of a door with a nameplate on it.

****

Vice President Dudley Dursley 

The receptionist rapped her knuckles softly on the door twice, and then pushed it open wide enough to stick her head in.

"Mr. Dursley, sir?" There was a grunt. "You have a visitor, sir. Shall I send him in?" Another grunt which she took to be affirmative, because she then held the door open fully, and gestured for Harry to enter. Dudley sat behind his desk, ever expanding, not even looking up at his visitor, but rather intently concentrating on his computer screen. Harry had never seen him work that hard at schoolwork over the summer. Come to think of it, he'd never seen Dudley work at all during the summers. On a hunch, Harry shook his wand down his sleeve where it had been hidden, into his hand and waved it inconspicuously at the back of the screen.

"Relfectus." He muttered under his breath and sure enough, as though it were being projected onto the back of the machine by a projector, a video game was shown. It seemed to involve large guns and flying toasters. Harry almost smiled- some things never changed. After replacing his wand, he cleared his throat.

"So, Dudley, enjoying that kid's computer game are you?" Dudley jumped at his voice; or rather, looked as though he would have jumped, had he been able to get himself airborne for even a fraction of a second. As it was, he just sat there gazing up at Harry with a look of terror in his eyes.

"Whatwhat are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Oh relax." Harry said, disgusted. "I haven't come to attack you or Vernon, or Petunia. No, Dudley, unlike you- apparently, I have a life, and unfortunately the job part of it brings me here." He sighed. "You're in charge of the company newsletter, right?" Dudley nodded. "Who has access to that newsletter?" 

He finally seemed to regain his voice. "Why should I tell you?" He attempted a sneer, but only managed to look as though he'd just swallowed a lemon. Harry didn't even blink- on the contrary- he smiled.

"Because it will be so much more comfortable for you if you do." He shook his wand out of his sleeve and fingered it, thoughtfully. "I don't want to use magic on you if I don't have to, but I really do need to know these things, Dudley." He sounded almost apologetic.

Dudley, apparently realizing his position again, said, "Everyone in the company gets a copy."

"Can you get me a list of all the employees?" Dudley nodded mutely and clicked a few buttons on his computer and then turned the printer on it began spitting out sheets of paper, and it was fortunate that Grunnings wasn't a very big corporation because it would have taken Harry forever to sift through all their employees. Since it was small, however, only two and a half pages were listed with names. Dudley handed these across the desk silently and Harry took them.

"Thanks. I'll be going now, but I'll probably have to come back. See you!" Dudley made an indistinct noise in his throat, and before Harry had even pulled the door closed behind him, he heard Dudley pick up the phone, dial, and say nervously, "Dad? Do you know who-". Harry laughed outside the door to Dudley's office, at his cousin, his uncle, but mostly at the irony of life. Then after checking his watch, he disapparated to The Aurors' Academy. He went to his office and began to go through the lists Dudley had given him; putting checks by the names of heads of departments, and any surnames he recognized to be common among wizards. At about seven o'clock he looked at his watch and noticing it was already seven o'clock he decided to walk over to Ginny's. It wasn't far and it was a nice evening. When he arrived, she was writing a message furiously at her desk; a waiting owl perched on the back of her chair. As he walked in and was about to kiss her, she looked up startled. One look in her eyes told Harry that something was very wrong. 

"Oh Harry! I was just writing to you- Professor McGonagall just owled me. She couldn't get in touch with you- it's so terrible! Harry, Professor Dumbledore is missing."

~Chapter 6~

Harry looked at Ginny, amazed. Then he shook his head as though to clear it of the shock.

"Ginny." He looked at her scared face, willing himself to remain calm. "Where is the note McGonagall sent you?"

"Gone." She looked perilously close to tears. "She was afraid it might fall into the wrong hands so after I read it, it just burst into flame."

"Okay." Harry nodded, "What did it say- as best you can remember?"

Ginny bit her lip and concentrated. "She wrote- 'Dear Ginny- I've tried owling Harry, but can't reach him, so I must send this message to you in the hopes you can get in touch with him." or something like that, "There is an emergency here. Professor Dumbledore is missing. He left no note and didn't notify any of the teachers as to where he was going. There doesn't appear to have been any struggle in his office, or anywhere else that we've checked, but it is most unlike Albus to simply desert Hogwarts without explanation. Therefore I feel it is probable he's been kidnapped. Please tell Harry as soon as you find him.' Signed M. McGonagall. That's all I can remember. Oh Harry, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know Gin, I don't know. But I'm going to find out. I've got to go to Hogwarts." He pecked her on the cheek and disapparated. Ginny stood as still as a statue in the middle of her living room her hand pressed over the place on her cheek where Harry had just kissed, and silent tears began to trickle out of the corners of her eyes and down her face. "Harry, bring him back safelyplease?" she whispered into the silence. 

* * * 

Meanwhile in front of the Trevi Fountain, surrounded by crowds of swarming muggles, Hermione and Ron Weasley stood tossing in small bronze knuts and making a variety of outlandish wishes. They had no idea of the crisis that was enveloping their favorite headmaster and best friends. They were carefree, happy and in love in Italy. After leaving the Trevi they went to a sidewalk café and watched other tourists and couples stroll by. Hermione had purchased every postcard she could find; and in Rome that's saying something. Now, as Ron placed their order with the waiter in horrible Italian, she scribbled notes furiously to many friends and acquaintances; sticking stamps on the ones to muggles and handing Pigwidgeon (whom they'd brought with them) the ones to wizards. Hermione looked up at her new husband, fondly watching him butcher the language, and then looked back down at her postcard before handing it to Pig who was waiting by her shoulder.

__

Dear Ginny and Harry,

Hi! How are you guys doing back in damp old England? Here in sunny Italy it is gorgeous! And you wouldn't believe how many wonderful museums there are to explore here- think of all the research I could do! However, Ron refuses to let me- spoilsport! We're having a wonderful time, but miss you both terribly. I don't even want to think about what you two are getting up to without us! Hope all is well! 

Lots of love, 

'Mione & Ron

She couldn't have known how wrong she was.

* * * 

Harry popped up outside the Hogwarts gates and could tell immediately that something was wrong. He saw Hagrid off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch with a lantern. He appeared to be searching the edges of the Forbidden Forest for any sign of the missing headmaster. Harry pushed open the giant gate and sprinted up the drive, past the lake to the massive front doors. The castle itself was completely aglow with light despite the fact that it was well past eleven at night. Harry knocked hard on the door and it was opened by a young witch in M.L.E.S. uniform robes. 

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes. I need to see Minerva McGonagall. I didn't know M.L.E.S. had been called."

She raised her eyebrows. "And you are, sir?"

"Harry Potter." He took out his Auror's ID and her facial expression changed completely. Thankfully before he had to explain, Professor Snape heard the name 'Harry Potter' and swept over to them.

"Potter." His sallow face was still twisted with his dislike of Harry, but there were circles under his eyes, which betrayed a lack of sleep. The expression in those dark eyes was worried, almost haunted, and Harry realized just how much Dumbledore meant to all of them. The M.L.E.S. agent had walked off. Harry nodded to Snape.

"Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall owled Ginny to find and notify me."

"Yes, I know. Come with me." Snape swept up the grand staircase in the entrance hall, and Harry went after him: following him through the old familiar corridors, passing by his old classrooms and creaky suits of armor. They walked in silence until Harry asked, "Have the students been told?"

"Yes." Snape answered without stopping or turning around. "They are all in the common rooms."

They continued in silence up to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Snape said, "Fizzing Whizbees" and they entered up the gliding spiral staircase. After making sure Harry got to the door, Snape turned around and headed back to the Entrance Hall to help coordinate the search. Harry pushed open the old door slowly and saw Professor McGonagall seated behind Professor Dumbledore's large desk. She had her head in her hands and the ordinarily impeccable bun had fallen and was a tangle of black framing her face. At the sound of Harry's entrance she looked up abruptly.

"Oh, Harry. Ginny got in touch with you?"

He nodded. "You don't have any clue as to where he's gone, or who might have taken him?"

She shook her head firmly. "No. I've looked everywhere- searched this office thoroughly, and everywhere else I could think to look. There aren't any clues to be found."

Harry studied his former teacher's face with concern and noticed that despite the youthful quality the loose hair gave, the face itself seemed to have aged light-years since he had last seen her, only a few days before. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts- there just wasn't time to think of anything but Dumbledore's disappearance. Suddenly the door of the office burst open and tiny Professor Flitwick rushed in. He was gasping for air, probably due to the considerable sprint he'd just completed, and the small size of his lungs. 

"There's a student missing-" gasp.

"Who?" McGonagall's demeanor changed instantaneously- from totally exhausted to completely alert. 

"Andrea Weasley." Then Flitwick fell into a dead faint. Harry quickly picked him up and set his small form on a short couch while Minerva got out her enchanted megaphone and called out all around the school:

"Would all teachers and free M.L.E.S. and other law enforcement agents please report to the staff lounge immediately? Students please remain in your common rooms. I repeat: report to the staff room immediately!" Then she turned to Harry and said, "I'll go inform them, Harry. You continue the search for clues- anything. It's imperative we find them now."

She swept out of the office, leaving Flitwick on the couch and Harry essentially alone with his muddled thoughts. 'Where would Dumbledore have gone without telling anyone? Had he been kidnapped by whomever had taken Andrea? Andrea! Someone would have to notify Charlie and Susan. McGonagall would do that, though. Harry had to bring her and Dumbledore back safely. But how?' He sat down behind the massive Jacobean desk and began to rifle through drawers, looking for a clue to their owner's whereabouts. He came up empty handed, and assumed that the drawers were somehow bewitched to hide their contents. Dumbledore had been on his guard- Harry had expressly warned him about the threats. He'd even helped him strengthen the wards around Hogwarts. How could anyone have gotten in? That question tumbled around haphazardly in his head as Harry gazed around the familiar office. There were the portraits of all the previous headmasters and headmistresses of years gone by; there was Fawkes' perch, but it was devoid of the glorious phoenix that usually graced it; Godric Gryffindor's sword was encased in glass near the ragged old sorting hat; there were pictures of many witches and wizards on the desk itself: one of James and Lily Potter on their wedding day, and Harry felt his eyes mist as his parents, so young, waved cheerily up at him; one of a young witch many years ago, who oddly resembled Mrs. Figg, the Dursley's neighbor; numerous ones of past students; and one of a very old wizard with his arm around an equally old witch, who looked vaguely familiar to Harry- he'd seen his face in the Prophetno, on a card. Yes, that was it, on a card from a chocolate frog- Dumbledore's old partner, Nicolas Flamel. When he realized who the ancient wizard must be, Harry was reminded of something Dumbledore had said to him regarding death at the end of his very first year at Hogwarts: "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it is really like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." 'to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." The words seemed to echo in Harry's head louder and louder the more he tried to block them out. He didn't want to think about the possible significance of that particular quote in this situation. Harry looked up and blinked his eyes a few times to clear them of confusion, rather than obstruction, and found himself staring at a familiar black cabinet whose door hung slightly ajar on its hinge. Harry stood up rather quickly and it was just as well there were no papers on the desk because the wind he initiated would have sent them all fluttering to the floor. He strode over to the cabinet, opened the doors, and sure enough there sat the shallow stone basin containing the "liquid air" Harry recognized instantly as Pensieve. He bent close to the surface until his breath created ripples on the smooth surface, then Dumbledore's office lurched, and Harry was falling into Dumbledore's thoughts. He landed in the same office, earlier that day, or perhaps the evening before- Harry couldn't tell. He saw Professor Dumbledore seated at his desk, writing on a sheet of parchment when an owl flew right into the outside of the office window. Dumbledore got up and opened the window, catching the feathery emissary in mid-collapse. He set the owl down on his desk and unfolded the letter it carried after returning to his seat. Harry, unseen by the room's other occupants, moved to stand behind his former headmaster and read over his shoulder.

Dumbledore- 

I have "borrowed" one of your students. Call her collateral, if you will. You and your petty watchdogs, the Aurors, have failed to respond adequately to my previous warnings, so I have taken matters into my own hands. She will be released, relatively unharmed, if you heed this message: use the enclosed one-way portkey to reach my current place of dwelling- I'm sure you will recognize it; it holds memories for both of us. My first husband reached his downfall here, and my second made it our family home. Come at once and tell no one you have gone. This is between you and I, and between us it shall stay. I trust your precious 'honor' to ensure this and await your arrival with anticipation- as does my little captive.

-Hadesa G. M.

As Harry watched, Dumbledore drew the unconscious owl gently toward him and seemed to examine it closely, before nodding. As he set the bird down in front of him, Harry caught a glimpse of a shiny silver ring around one of its ankles. Dumbledore thought for a moment before walking to the cabinet holding the Pensieve and raising his wand to his temple, then the memory went black. 

All at once Harry was spit out of the thought, and it felt rather like he'd been rejected by Floo-powder. He whooshed through the black vacuum and landed with a thump, but surprisingly on his feet, back in the present, empty office. 

Before he had time to think what to do he rushed over to the desk and began to search for the portkey that had been around the owl's ankle. It was several anxious minutes before he found it, half buried in the plush carpet that proudly displayed the Hogwarts seal. He plucked it from where it was nestled and was careful not to insert his finger in the ring as he examined it. 

He saw that it was indeed a ring: silver with a cut shiny black stone that he recognized as onyx. It looked like a class ring: more decorative jewelry rather than a mode of transportation to a dark wizard's lair. Harry looked around him for something to leave a message on, but the drawers were empty- or at least Harry couldn't get anything out of them, and he couldn't afford to waste anymore time. He didn't know how long Dumbledore and Andy had been gone, and he had no doubt as to what Haseda G. M. was planning. He slid the ring onto his finger and felt the familiar jerk behind his belly button. 

* * *

When Harry felt himself slow down in preparation for stopping he squeezed his arms to his sides, knowing that he didn't need any travel induced injuries going into this fight. He was sure it would be a fight, and was confident, but not overly so. Harry knew that he was facing an unknown, whereas with most of his Auror assignments, he at least had an idea of who or how many people he'd be up against- usually. He hit the ground with a soft 'thwump!' and pushed himself up far enough to realize he had landed on someone's front lawn, mercifully the grass had cushioned his landing. As he quickly got to he feet, Harry gazed up at a formidable manor house and realized at once where he was: Malfoy Manor. A cool, gentle English rain was falling around him, dampening his robes and misting his face with water. He ran up the numerous front steps and pushed open the front door, which swung open easily and silently. (I bet you thought I was going to make it squeak, didn't you? I'm not that cliché!) Harry entered a large, dank stone foyer. A large, swelling staircase opened into the cavernous room, and ancient oriental carpets covered the floors. A large iron chandelier hung from the ceiling with unlit candles in it. The room was dark, and shrouded in shadow, but Harry whispered "Lumos!" and his wand emitted a faint glow that drew his attention to the wall on the far side of the room. One of the large stones that made up the wall wasn't quite in line with the others. It seemed to stick out on the top at an odd angle. He walked quickly and quietly over to it and pushed on both ends to no avail. Then he thought for a moment and remembered one of the simplest spells he knew- one Hermione had taught him back in their first year: the opening spell. With a wave of his wand he whispered "Alohomora" and the stone slid back into the wall out of sight leaving a gaping hole in the wall which Harry walked through into a small, cramped tunnel and behind him he heard the stone grinding back into place. He proceeded down the tunnel expecting to hear evidence of the people who must be imprisoned here any moment, but oddly he did not. It was quiet- too quiet. 

Harry picked up his pace to as fast as he could go without making noticeable noise. Then at the end of the tunnel, he saw a green, glowing light and broke into a full sprint. As Harry reached the exit to the tunnel, wand outstretched, he had no idea what he was going to see- only what he was dreading. He walked into a long, wide room with a low ceiling. It wasn't lit, save by the stars in the sky and the ever fading greenish glow coming from the corner, but before Harry could make it that far something silvery white caught his eye on the far side of the room. It was reflecting what little light there was in the room and was glowing almost as bright as a unicorn's mane. 

Harry recognized it instantly and rushed over to the fallen form of Albus Dumbledore. His beard and hair were brighter than Harry had ever seen them before and though he was still breathing, it was a laborious task. Harry bent down beside him and began to try basic muggle CPR on him, until Dumbledore managed to gasp out, "Harry, stop." He did so abruptly and looked at his former Professor with tears shining on his emerald green eyes. 

Dumbledore struggled to speak as Harry urged him to rest, "Harry, I'm on my way to -gasp- the next great- adventure-" Before Harry could reply he pressed on, his speech punctuated with wheezes and gasps. "When I die, remember that, and not what I've left behind. Harry- you have shown yourself equal to every challenge put before you- I am so proud of you- you have lived your life in a way that would make your parents very proud as well- I hope to see them soon- Remember- one day we shall meet again." And he closed his bright, twinkling blue eyes, never to open them again. As Harry looked down at the old, wrinkled face tears began to stream down his own, but through them he saw true peace on Albus Dumbledore's face. 

He gently folded the hands of his old headmaster across his chest, just as a streak of red and gold shot through the air- Fawkes. He opened his beak and let out the most beautiful, haunting, skin tingling sound Harry had ever heard, it reached to the depths of his soul and stirred something inside him- phoenix's song. Fawkes reached the spot where Dumbledore lay he burst into flame in mid-air; and somehow, Harry knew it would be the last time he did so. The fireball was one of the saddest and most spectacular things Harry had ever seen. He was transfixed by it- forgetting his surroundings, and almost forgetting his pain. 

Then, a noise from a corner, sounding as though it was filtering through a screen on it's way to Harry's ears, startled him out of his frozen state. He looked up from the falling ashes and across the room to the corner where the sound had come from and again remembered the fading green light, and the other hostage- the one Dumbledore had come here chasing. 'Not Andy, no, not her too.' Was Harry's only thought as he left Dumbledore's body and raced across the room to where someone else lay fallen, beneath a hanging body, but even from the rapidly closing distance, both forms looked too big to be that of eleven year old Andrea Weasley. Harry felt waves of relief and confusion wash over him, respectively. Hanging suspended from a magical rope was the body of an old woman with an aristocratic profile, twisted into an expression of grief and shock. This must be the mysterious Hadesa G. M. There was indeed another body lying beneath her, but it was a man. A man Harry's age with pale blond hair and thin features. Harry felt himself grow cold as he approached the still form of Draco Malfoy- obviously a recent victim of the "Avada Kedavra" curse. The faint green light around his pale form was almost extinguished and Harry felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Malfoy and he had never been friends, but Harry would never wish this fate on anyone- too many innocent people had received it already. He felt an inexplicable sense of loss at seeing his old enemy, crumpled there, never to mock again. Then from under the fallen form of Harry's old classmate came a movement as someone very small fought to get out from underneath him. Harry caught a glimpse of matted red hair as Andy Weasley crawled out from underneath the fallen corpse of Draco Malfoy. 

"Uncle Harry." She whispered when she looked up and spotted him, and burst into tears. He grabbed her in a hug, so relieved to find someone still alive in this horrible room filled with death. They clung to each other that way for a long time and finally Andy pulled away and began to point at Malfoy and the hanging form of the old woman visibly distressed. She didn't know about Dumbledore, yet, and Harry didn't want to tell her. He quieted the frantic child and picked her up, disapparating with her in his arms- taking her back to Hogwarts. He would return later, but not until Andy understood her ordeal. As Dumbledore had once said: "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery." Harry wanted, no, needed Andy to recover. Perhaps because that was best for her, or perhaps because he wasn't sure he ever would.

~Chapter 7~

When Harry appeared in front of the Hogwarts' gates for the second time that evening, a very different picture met him from the first. The grounds were deserted and everyone seemed to be inside the massive castle trying to figure out what to do in this time of crisis. 

No doubt they had noticed that the famous Harry Potter had gone missing and were now searching frantically for him as well as Andy, and Dumbledore. Harry looked down at the small form of Andrea Weasley nestled in his arms. She was sleeping fitfully, no doubt reliving some of the nightmares she had experienced in that chamber in Malfoy Manor. He held her tightly as he slowly headed up the lawn with a heavy heart. He didn't want to think about telling people about Dumbledore's death. He could only imagine the variety of reactions that would range from numbness to hysteria. 

He hadn't processed enough to gauge his own reaction yet; all Harry knew was that it felt like a chunk of his heart, his soul, was missing- he felt like he'd lost a father all over again. When Harry, after shifting Andy's weight, reached out and pushed open one of the massive front doors to the castle, chaos ensued. Charlie and Susan, who had been seated in the corner with Professor McGonagall, were somewhat removed from the melee. 

When they spotted Harry holding their daughter both sprinted over to him, tears streaming down both their faces. M.L.E.S. agents swooped down from all corners of the entrance hall and some even seemed to just pop out of the woodwork; but of course this was Hogwarts, and that was not only possible, but likely. Harry spotted Sirius sprinting down the huge staircase, his face pale, and missing its usual grin.

Professor McGonagall tried to make a path through all the swarming M.L.E.S. agents but to no avail. Finally Harry got his wits about him and after handing Andy over to her parents, he held up his Auror's ID and did something he'd never done before: he pulled rank. 

"The Academy is going to take over this case- it is no longer a kidnapping/hostage situation, but a triple homicide involving two possible deatheaters. Thank you all for your cooperation. If you have any questions please address them to Aurelia Quackenbush at the Auror's Academy." 

And with those business-like words all hell broke lose. Some of the M.L.E.S. agents walked outside and quietly disapparated beyond the gates; others stayed put in shock- three homicides? Not Dumbledore, surely not Dumbledore. 

As the words "triple homicide" left Harry's mouth McGonagall sunk to the floor as though her knees had just given way. Snape stood stock still- not moving an inch and not showing any visible sign of reaction, he looked as though someone had stunned him. Sirius, having reached the landing hung his head, and when he looked up he had the same haunted look on his face that Harry had seen from pictures of his tenure in Azkaban. 

Many people simply began to sob, others fainted, and others just left- walked away into the night- never turning back, as Harry wished he could do. But he couldn't. He had to stay and make others understand- to make them remember. 

Harry stood for a moment staring silently around himself at the reactions of the occupants of the Entrance Hall for a moment before re-collecting his composure. He couldn't break down; not here, not yet. He moved over to where McGonagall was leaning heavily against the wall and sitting on the floor. He helped her to her feet and motioned for Snape, the Weasleys, and Sirius to follow them up the stairs. 

After a tedious journey through the castle the seven people reached their destination: Dumbledore's office. Charlie and Susan sat down on the couch off to the side with Andy securely nestled between them. For once the rambunctious young girl did not seem anxious to leave her parents' protective sides. Harry glanced briefly at Dumbledore's chair and then at McGonagall- it was her rightful place now; but no one seemed anxious to take up position there just yet- it was still too soon. So Snape conjured an extra chair and he, McGonagall, and Harry all sat down. After looking at each face in turn and seeing on them the fear and apprehension he had felt only hours before, Harry took a deep breath and made one of the hardest announcements of his life.

"You've probably all guessed why we're here. Earlier this evening I went after Dumbledore and Andy, following a trail of clues that I'll explain later. Where I eventually arrived was Malfoy Manor. I went inside and discovered a secret chamber. In that chamber I found Professor Dumbledore- alive, but dying. I went to him and he spoke to me, then died peacefully." Even to Harry's own ears his words sounded hollow and empty, yet they provoked a small sob from Minerva, Andy buried her face in her mother's chest, and Sirius and Snape bowed their heads. He continued, "Dumbledore was not the only person who died tonight- Draco Malfoy and an old woman also lost their lives. I believe the woman to be a "Hadesa G.M.". At these words Snape looked up at Harry with an odd expression on his face.

"Hadesa.G.M.?" He repeated.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I did once." Snape began. " She was Draco Malfoy's grandmother, Lucius' mother, and Grindelwald's wife. The G. M. stands for Grindelwald Malfoy. She never forgave Dumbledore for destroying her first husband- actually, on the same ground where she eventually made her home with Satian Malfoy. I'm sure she thought it a fitting place for her old nemesis' demise." At these last words McGonagall choked out another sob, while Harry stared at Snape, thunderstruck.

"How do you know all this?" 

"Surely you know that I was once a deatheater, as was Lucius Malfoy?" Harry nodded. "Well what you probably don't know is that it was Hadesa's idea that Lucius become one, not his own. She was a very close friend of Morgana Slytherin when they were at school together. Best friends in fact." He judged by the looks on their faces they had no idea who Morgana Slytherin had been, so he clarified: "Voldemort's mother." 

This announcement was met with stunned silence from all assembled and Snape took this as his cue to continue his tale. "Both girls were in the same year at Hogwarts- they lived in the Slytherin dormitory together for seven years. After school, Hadesa le Faye (her maiden name; you are all familiar with her father- Baron le Faye, better known to some as the "bloody baron"), who'd always been interested in the non-defense side of Defense Against the Dark Arts left England to study them more closely abroad in a Hungarian school that was just beginning- Durmstrang. She was involved in an independent study type program, living in a room with one other student and having access to their extensive library of books that here at Hogwarts, well, at best would be in the restricted section, at worst, would not even be allowed. 

Hadesa spent two years there studying, until she left suddenly; with a young teacher who had been in charge of teaching the three unforgivable curses- Gregory Grindelwald. They went off to Siberia together as best our sources and records can tell and were not heard from for around a year, until 1936.

Meanwhile, as her old friend was getting up to who knows what with the next Dark Lord, Morgana had left her ancestral home and gone to look for a job in London. She felt the need to strike out on her own. Upon finding no luck there she moved further south to a small village on the Devon-Cornwall coast called Little Hangleton. She finally found work in the local pub as a barmaid. Her parents were ashamed- their daughter, a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin's serving drinks at a filthy muggle pub? They tried to bring her back, but Morgana was as stubborn as Slytherin himself and blatantly refused. We suspect that at this point she must have been pregnant. Her parents disowned her. Then Morgana settled into her life as a "muggle" comfortably, with her baby on the way and soon her boyfriend became her fiancé. As the wedding approached Morgana's Slytherin blood must have finally taken over, because she told her fiancé- one Tom Riddle- what she was: a witch. 

The man left her and their coming child without blinking an eye, and though Morgana had the power to kill him easily with the flick of her wand, she didn't. She must have truly loved him. Instead she left Little Hangleton and returned to London, where she worked again in muggle pubs to get by, too ashamed to return to the wizarding world. On the night Tom Riddle Jr. was born one of her co-workers took her to the hospital and she lived just long enough after his birth to call her son by name "Tom Marvolo Riddle". After his mother died, Tom was taken by muggle social services and placed in a London orphanage, not to be heard from for eleven years.

Once again our story returns us to Hadesa, no longer le Faye, but now Grindelwald. There are only two things we can be sure of that happened in Siberia over that year- one: That Hadesa and Grindelwald were married, and two: that they began gathering support from Russian and eastern European wizards. By the time they returned to England young Tom Riddle was ensconced in his orphanage and Morgana was dead and buried. 

Hadesa did look up her old friend upon her return, but when she asked her parents they told her that their daughter was as good as dead. Hadesa, though, being the wife of Lord Grindelwald at a time very similar to Lord Voldemort's first rise to power, was not easily dissuaded and had many connections. She traced Morgana to Little Hangleton and discovered from the locals that her friend had returned to London notably without her fiancé, but with his child. 

It's unclear why Hadesa simply didn't kill Tom Riddle at this point, perhaps because she still thought Morgana was alive- we'll probably never know. Anyway, she went to London and after a bit of persuasive questioning discovered her friend's fate. No one seemed to know what had happened to the child, though. Some said he had died with her; others said the father had come for him, while still others insisted he was being raised by Morgana's parents. 

In any case, Hadesa did not search for him- Lord knows she had other things to worry about. The year was 1942, by the time she'd tracked Morgana to London, which, if you know your muggle history, was being blitzed by the Germans. Grindelwald was in control of the wizarding world, and in her position as "first witch" Hadesa had a very full calendar. 

In 1945 we all know that Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in a mysterious showdown at the site where Malfoy Manor now stands. The next year, Tom M. Riddle began school at Hogwarts, and not quite five years later Hadesa remarried, this time to a man named Satian Malfoy who had been one of Grindelwald's closest advisors. They had only one child- a son named Lucius. Satian died during his son's last year at Hogwarts, leaving a wealthy, though bitter, widow. About three years later a wizard going by the pseudonym "Voldemort" began to gain power. 

Knowing Hadesa to be an influential person in Dark Arts Circles, Voldemort approached her in hopes of following in her first husband's footsteps. It was at this first meeting that Hadesa finally found out what had become of her old friend's son. She decided to tutor him in everything she knew about the Dark Arts, which was considerable, and to use her connections to help him gain support. She set up her son in his inner circle, and after teaching Voldemort everything she could she slipped out the spotlight. 

No one heard from her since about three years before Voldemort's first downfall, and she remained hidden until Lucius' funeral, two years ago. By that time she was a very old woman and no one thought there any harm in her. Apparently we were wrong. You say Draco is dead?" Snape finished this eloquent speech with a questioning look at Harry, who nodded.

"And Hadesa, too. She appeared to have hung herself with a magical noose. As for Draco, it was definitely Avada Kedavra." He turned to Andy, who was still in her mother's lap.

"Andy? We need your help. Can you tell us what happened before I arrived tonight?"

The small head bobbed up and down and she swallowed hard. Charlie looked as though he were about to protest, but Harry held up a hand to stop him, "It's for the best; trust me. Andy?"

"Well, I was on my way back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner, and I stopped at the bathroom on my way. I grabbed the handle of the door- and thenwell, I don't really know what happened. I felt a lurch in my stomach and then I was somewhere else- in front of a house, a huge house being picked up by some guy in robes with a hood. 

He took me inside the house and into this chamber where an old woman was waiting. She asked him if anyone had followed, calling him Draco, and he said no one had. Then she sat me in the corner, tied me up with her wand, and left the room. I was really scared." Charlie gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

"When she came back she told me she'd owled Professor Dumbledore and if I was lucky he'd be here before too long. That actually made me feel a bit better, because I knew Professor Dumbledore would save me." Harry felt a lone tear slide out of the corner of his eye at these words. He blinked it away as Andrea continued. 

"We were waiting there for a while, and the guy who brought me in took down his hood and talked to me. He had really blond hair. He took one glance at me and said, 'You're a Weasley.' And I said yes, I was. Then he asked me the oddest question- he asked about Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's wedding. Actually he just asked if Aunt Hermione had seemed happy, and I told him she had: very happy. I think that cheered him up a bit, and then Professor Dumbledore came in. 

He looked really disappointed to see Draco there. Anyway, he untied me with his wand and then he and the old woman dueled for a long time. Then she hit him with some spell I'd never seen before and he fell down- he looked so tired. Then she turned on me and said "Avada Kedavra!" just like that." At this point Susan screamed and Charlie went deathly pale, "but before it hit me, Draco jumped in front of it. He died.." she trailed off as though not sure how or whether to continue, but picked up again, "he died and his body landed on me. The woman looked like she was in shock. Then she turned around and conjured a rope, tied it in a noose and hung it from the ceiling. Then she did "Wingardium Leviosa on herself and..hung herself." She choked back a sob. "A few minutes later you came in, Uncle Harry." Harry nodded silently as Susan cradled her daughter. 

Everyone else in the room was shocked into silence. The two stories had been tragedies the caliber of The Arthurian Tales, or Romeo and Juliet, or Hamlet. They seemed to have come out of a fairy tale gone wrong, one where the characters all forgot chivalry, where star crossed lovers were not meant to be, where Kings were killed before their time. 

Slowly the assembled parties got up and left one by one; each walking their separate ways. Harry headed down the great staircase and out of Hogwarts, only turning back at the gate. He gazed up at the once familiar turrets and towers, which now seemed so foreign. He had to go sort out his thoughts, and then he had to go give the world some bad news.

~Chapter 8 -This is it!~

Harry apparated to The Leaky Cauldron before going home- he needed not to feel for awhile; he knew he could not deal with the tears and grief Ginny would surely shed when he told her the news of Dumbledore's death. He wasn't even sure that he could deal with his own. 

He trudged up Diagon Alley towards The Auror's Academy only to be met at the entrance by a mob of anxious looking reporters from various wizard tabloids, magazines, and newspapers, including Harry did a double takeyes, there she was, bushy hair and all: Hermione. Back from her honeymoon in Italy suspiciously early, Harry suspected the Prophet must have called back their top reporter to cover this story. Ignoring the shouts of "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Would you care to comment on-?" He quickened his pace, forging his way through the crowd, and grabbing Hermione's hand in his own on his way through. She followed in his wake and when he reached the top of the steps preceding the entrance to the formidable building Harry turned around to face the reporters. He stood for a moment surveying their nervous faces and realized that many of these people had probably been Hogwarts students, and were, just as Hermione no doubt was, dreading the confirmation of the loss of their loved headmaster- the confirmation he had to give them. He held up his hand for silence, and immediately a reverent air fell over the assembled group. Then he spoke.

"You are all here no doubt on a tip that you have heard there was a triple homicide at Malfoy Manor. You have also probably heard rumors on the possible victims of those killings. One of the victims was a classmate of mine at Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy." At these words a murmur spread through the crowd, but next to him, Harry felt rather than heard, Hermione gasp- obviously she hadn't heard that Draco had been killed. "I am saddened at the thought of someone I knew in my childhood being gone before he even reached twenty-five; Draco will be sorely missed. 

Another victim was Draco's grandmother, Hadesa Grindelwald Malfoy. Many of you have heard of her, I'm sure, and know her as Grindelwald's wife. Perhaps you don't think of her death as much of a loss, but it is. Every human life has worth, and when one has been snuffed out we all feel a twinge of loss.

The third victim-" He broke off, then continued, "The third victim was Albus Dumbledore." At these words, when Harry had expected chaos, he was greeted with grief: pure and genuine. Tears began to stream down the face of every person gathered around the now rain drenched stairs. Next to him Hermione sank down to the top step and hugged her knees to her chest, crying silently. "Dumbledore- what can I say about a man who was my mentor, my confidant, and my friend? Though I will think of him often and miss him always, Albus Dumbledore has gone on to the next great adventure. 

I ask you to respect the family and friends of the departed. Funeral arrangements will be made and announced, and there is, as always no comment on the ongoing investigation." He turned around and walked into the building, leaving the reporters to disperse, and Hermione to sit on the steps. It didn't feel right to tell her to come in out of the rain. He didn't know what to do about how he felt; he sounded empty- he felt empty- when he talked to the crowds about a man whom had been more like a father, a mentor to him than perhaps anyone else on earth. They sounded like strangers. Harry turned around and walked back out of the building and went to sit on the step next to Hermione. She was soaked now; not only by rain, but by her own tears as well. When Harry sat down next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"W-Why?" She hiccuped

"I don't know, 'Mione. I don't know. Maybe it was just his time to go. I don't think Dumbledore was killed purposely, I think the exertion of trying to rescue Andy just exhausted his energy. He was almost one hundred and seventy, after all." (A/N: In an interview J.K. Rowling said that McGonagall is seventy and Dumbledore, one hundred and fifty.)

"What about Draco? What happened to him- he was only twenty-four for God's sake!" Malfoy's age seemed to inspire in her a rage that Harry had only seen provoked before by Draco himself in life.

"Malfoy died saving Andy Weasley, 'Mione. His grandmum was going to kill her and there's no way to block Avada Kedavra, except with another life." He finished, thinking he'd said enough.

"He jumped in front of the curse" Hermione said to herself, and then suddenly aloud, "Has anyone told Parvati?"

"Not that I know of." Harry replied, surprised by the question. "They're still looking for Narcissa; she wasn't at the Manor at the time." Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry this ruined your honeymoon." Harry began, not knowing what to say as an apology.

"It's not your fault- the Prophet called me back. And I'm glad I knew- finding out when we got back and missing the funeralswell, that would have been far worse."

"How's Ron holding up?" 

"He went to stay with Ginny, but remember he doesn't know if it's been confirmed yet- neither of them do." 

Harry nodded. "I think I'm ready to go home now, I need to see Ginny. How about you?"

She nodded and they stood up and walked down Diagon Alley together. When they arrived at Harry's apartment, they were greeted at the door by Ron. 

He took one look at their faces and said, "Oh God, it's true."

To tired to speak anymore, Harry just nodded and passed him, on his way to the couch where Ginny had fallen asleep waiting for news. Ron followed him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, saying, "She's had a long day- when she dropped off I thought it best to let her rest." 

Harry nodded again, saying, "You were right. I'll let her sleep. She can have a few more hours of peace before I have to ruin it." Hermione gave him a firm hug and whispered in his ear, "Time heals all wounds, Harry, even the ones we're sure will never close. You and Ginny have to help each other through this- remember that. We'll call in the morning." With that they left. Closing the door quietly behind them. Harry drew a blanket up around Ginny and walked to the master bedroom, fell into bed and a fast dreamless sleep. 

When he woke the next morning, the sun was peeking through the curtains, which he hadn't bothered to draw the night before. Harry blinked and resisted the temptation to crawl under the covers and hide from the light- he knew that Dumbledore surely wouldn't want that. He climbed slowly out of bed, and plodded into the kitchen, where he found the coffee made and sitting in a steaming pot on the counter, and Ginny seated at the kitchen table, which was covered in newspapers and magazines, all of whose lead story was"Gin?" Harry said softly, walking up behind her.

She didn't jump, didn't seem surprised. She just said, without turning around, "I'm so sorry."

Harry sat down across from her and looked up into her eyes, which were red. "Sorry? Why?"

"Because you loved him so much- and they said you were there." She gestured at the papers weakly.

"Yes, I was there, but I think it's better that way. He saw me, he could talk to me, and at least I know he died at peace."

She raised her eyes a bit at this last sentence. "How can you be so calm?" She asked.

"Because he wouldn't want me to drive myself and you and everyone else crazy. I think he'd want us to be at peace, as he is."

Ginny sat and absorbed these words for a few moments before she held out her arms to Harry, like a young child, in need of comfort. He embraced her and they clang to each other that way for a long time; until Ginny finally pulled back.

"We should help." She said.

"Help do what?" Harry looked at her, perplexed.

"Help with the funeral arrangements and everything. We should go to Hogwarts and help McGonagall- I can only imagine how she must feel now."

Harry looked at Ginny; minutes earlier she had seemed exactly like the eleven-year-old girl who had discreetly followed Ron and he around The Burrow that first summer he'd visited. Now she seemed like the woman he had fallen in love with.

"That's a good idea, Gin. I know she'll appreciate it. Do you think one of us should go to The Burrow and see your parents; explain what happened? After all, they were very close to Dumbledore as well."

"Yes, but not you or I. Maybe Ron and Hermione could go- they could pick up the extra three days of their honeymoon somewhere along the Cornish coast after visiting Mum and Dad. You and I will go to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, see everyone there, and do what we can to help."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said, the ghost of a smile tracing his lips at Ginny's business like approach. "I'll send Hedwig to Ron and 'Mione with a message and then we can go- do you want to apparate or take the train, or go by broom?"

"Not by broom!" Ginny said quickly, not having enjoyed the profound lack of balance one experienced on a broomstick, the few times she'd ridden with Harry. "Perhaps we should go by train; I'm quite tired and I don't want to risk either one of us getting splinched."

Harry nodded and said, alright then- off to King's Cross we go." 

After sending Hedwig out the window with a brief note to Ron and Hermione, they dressed, Ginny packed a few spare robes, and they were off. 

The train ride was long and quiet, giving them both much needed time to think things over. Harry dozed for a bit, while Ginny sketched, and soon enough the train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

After Ginny had nudged Harry awake, the two climbed out of the train and headed to Hogwarts. When they arrived, the school seemed to have returned to semi-normal, but there was a noticeably subdued air about the students as they went about their daily tasks unenthusiastically. Harry and Ginny headed up to McGonagall's office, unhindered by anyone, and when they arrived, for the first time in Harry's memory, the entrance to the spiraling staircase was open- definitely un-McGonagall-ish. They both hurried up and found Minerva seated behind Dumbledore's old desk staring intently at the air in front of her nose. Upon their entrance she started abruptly. 

"Harry! Ginny! We weren't expecting you back so soon."

"Well, Professor," Harry began, "Ginny thought you might be able to use some help, making arrangements, dealing with the pressanything you need- we're here."

"That's very kind. I just may take you up on that. I was just watching Albus' will, and I just got a bit overwhelmed."

"Pardon me, Professor?" Ginny broke in, "You said 'watching'?"

"Oh yes- Albus Dumbledore's last will and testament were preserved in his thoughts- through Pensieve, we are able to see what he wanted. You can both have a look if you like- she gestured at the open cabinet door inside which the now familiar (to Harry) basin sat. He led Ginny over to it and they both pressed their noses almost to touch the silvery liquid, and thenwhomp! They found themselves seated on a couch in Dumbledore's office, and across from them, looking at them, but not really seeing Harry knew, sat Albus Dumbledore.

He sat calmly, regarding them through blank eyes, and said, if you are looking at this then I have undoubtedly moved on to the great beyond- the next great adventure, if you'll forgive me quoting myself." For and instant Harry could swear he saw those blank eyes twinkle again. "This is the statement of my last will and testament, as read on, he checked a pocket watch quickly, October 27, 2007. (A/N: It is now 2010). First we'll dispense with all my worldly possessions- the furniture of my office and all my headmasterly things go to Minerva McGonagall, my dear friend, and the next headmistress of this fine school. To all my students I leave undying love and admiration, as well as all the canary creams and other treats that may be left over from what Misters Fred and George Weasley keep generously sending me; I also bequeath the sword of Godric Gryffindor to Harry Potter, who has been its rightful owner since the age of twelve. All my other worldly possessions are to be divided amongst anyone who has need of them, and then what's left may be given to charity.

Now, on to the real stuff- to Fred and George Weasley: I leave a lifetime full of laughter and merriment, and the gratitude of a headmaster whose tenure would not have been nearly as entertaining without you.

To Ronald Weasley- If you have not yet, I leave you the courage to try and to be yourself before you're anyone's shadow.

To Severus Snape- I leave admiration beyond words for having risked your life in such a dangerous way for our cause, and for being faithful to me, even when such a decision was not only difficult, but often potentially deadly. Don't be afraid to feel, Severus, to touch people and let them touch you.

To Minerva McGonagall- I leave my trust that you will do your best as you always have for Hogwarts' students and to keep the spirit of learning alive in those halls that I loved. 

To Hermione Granger- I leave the hope that you will abandon books and reason and follow your heart when it is necessary- when that time comes- you will know.

To Ginny Weasley- I leave the hint that you and Harry belong together (I'm usually more subtle, but there's no time for subtleties.) and you should go out, and maybe consider marriageWell, first thing's first!

To Sirius Black and Remus Lupin- I remind you that it is up to both of you to keep "the marauders" spirit going. James would never forgive you if you let it die. I may see him soon, so you'd better give me a good report for him!

To Harry Potter- I leave my spirit, which will always be with you; people will now look up to you more than ever, but you are, and always have been, up to that challenge. I bid you a fond adieu, Harry, but someday, in a better place, we'll meet again; and perhaps your parents will be there.

Lastly, I leave to all my friends my undying love and friendship- please pass it on to those you meet; in that way, my spirit will live through you forever."

At these last words, unbidden tears began to tumble down Harry's face, and as he looked over at Ginny, there were rivers cascading down her cheeks, as well. He turned back to the desk and saw that Dumbledore was slowly fading where he sat until Harry could barely see him, physically, but when he pressed his eyes shut, the blue eyes twinkled and smiled at him once more- in the memories.

Well, let me know what you thought of that! Hope you enjoyed it!~Anne

__

A/N: Just letting you all know that I am still alive! Also this is the definitive end of the "Nodody"/ "Of M, M, & M" series, but not of my fanfiction career! Be on the lookout for new stoories from me Please review!


End file.
